


Blacklight

by DoggoTW



Series: TriLight [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggoTW/pseuds/DoggoTW
Summary: Enigmas lay dormant in places right under your nose, and when it comes to the franchise of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, that's no uncommon feat. There's a complete history of poor reputation surrounding the corporation, and yet, it seems to still reach and conquer the hearts of so many effervescent children.However... something's up. During the daytime, you'd expect the animatronics to be nothing more than just lifeless robots built to perform... Alas, that's not the case. Once nighttime falls around, they are free to roam around and do as they please. They have minds of their own, can feel feelings, sense things, and so much more. The company's very aware of this... but they don't seem to care. They haven't harmed anyone, nor do they believe they will....At least they thought.Join the crew as their boring nightly routines get plunged into a sea of mysteries that they had never been aware of before. Along their journey, they'll encounter new companions, enemies, and information as they struggle to piece together the truth about the shady history of the company they were built to serve... and perhaps, themselves.
Series: TriLight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 15 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is merely a work of fanfiction and is not made to follow the storyline or lore of the original games, books, and so forth. Therefore, this will result in certain characters losing certain aspects that defined them in the main game series, either to suit their character's role better, because I don't feel it fits in well with the plotline, or because it would cause a paradox.
> 
> Also, the animatronics are displayed with more 'human'-like featured, and therefore, if you prefer to read stories where the animatronics are simply cold-blooded, possessed killers, as in the actual games, this is not the place for that.
> 
> I'm not an experienced writer and I try to do my best. However, I will make grammatical errors, use the same names/pronouns/words too often, will have clunky phrases and run-on sentences. I try to fix as many of these as I can when I proofread, but some can still make it through. Pointing out errors is muchly appreciated, and so is constructive criticism! If there's something about the story that genuinely bugs you (aside from it not matching the lore timeline, which is the point), I'd love to hear it!
> 
> Thanks!

"Freddy? Are you awake yet?"

_Whose voice was that? C'mon Fazbear, you think you'd be able to recognize the voices of your friends after being together with them, doing the same things every night, for so, so long._

Freddy opened his left eyelid, and then his right, glancing at the figure who was positioned in front of him. Ah, just good ol' Chica. Freddy cleared his throat, or at least attempted to make a sound that mocked that, and stood up tall. "What can I do for you, Chica?"

The chicken responded with a small giggle and a smile. "It's nothing important. I wanted to see if you were awake. It's already 2 AM."

Freddy gave her a blank stare for a few good moments. "Why was I asleep for so long?"

"Not sure. Maybe yesterday was just a long day for you." Chica took a seat on the edge of the stage, her feet dangling onto the floor. She beckoned Freddy to sit down with her.

Freddy scratched his head and then obliged. The two sat in awkward silence for a few moments, until Freddy thought of a conversation topic. "Hey, where's Bonnie at?" 

Chica tilted her head, glancing over to the kitchen with a sarcastic gleam in her eyes. "Pretty odd for him to be in there, right?"

Freddy smiled, letting out one of his ever-infamous laughs. "You sure are right about that. What's he doing in there?"

Chica shrugged. She stared at the ground for a minute or two, her eyes furrowed in deep thought. Her eyes lit up, and she turned back to Freddy. "Oh yeah, he mentioned something about a 'surprise' for you."

Freddy fluttered his eyelids, placing a hand on his chest and putting on his best damsel impression. "A surprise? For me? Oh, I could never fathom such a delightful gift to be given to someone such as I-"

Chica elbowed him straight in his side, cackling to herself in what Bonnie liked to dub her 'mating call'. "You are too much sometimes."

Freddy winked at her. "Hey, someone's gotta give some comic relief here and there, right?"

Chica, with her cackling fading, stood up, holding out a hand for Freddy. "How about we go see him and see what he's up to?"

Freddy smiled, grabbing her hand and standing up. The two made their way over to the kitchen, the loud and echoey clatter of their robotic footsteps bouncing off every wall throughout the pizzeria. Once the two reached the door, Chica put her finger over her beak, signaling for Freddy to stay put until she motioned him in. Freddy nodded, and Chica entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Bun-Buns!"

Bonnie dropped his head, turning to Chica with narrowed eyes. "For the love of- You know I don't like being called that!"

Chica placed a hand on his shoulder, her smile instantly fading. With an emotionless expression, she stared him straight in the eyes. "I know. I'm sorry..."

Bonnie sighed, contently. "Thank you, I'm glad you finally will li-"

"-That you're embarrassed." Chica let out her howling cackle once again, much to Bonnie's discontentedness.

"Why are you here again? I'm working on Freddy's thing."

"Yeah, about that... I just wanted to see how progress was going." Chica exhaled, scratching the back of her head while glancing up towards one of the flickering lights on the ceiling. _"We should get that replaced...”_

"It's going well. I had Foxy check the room downstairs to see if there were any spare parts."

"Spare parts? What, are you afraid you're going to mess up, or something?"

Bonnie shrugged, turning his head back to the 'surprise' in front of him. "Yeah. I want this to be perfect for Freddy. He's such a good friend and leader to us all, and since it's the 15th anniversary of his arrival, I'd say this is important and calls for a celebration.

Chica glanced down towards what Bonnie had been working on for the past two hours. "If it's any consolation to your anxiety, I think it looks great. Freddy will love it."

Bonnie placed his hands on his hips and stood up fully to face Chica. "Thanks. I can probably get this finished up once Foxy returns. Alongside the spares, I asked him to grab a few final things to complete this."

"...And what would that be?" Chica raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie smirked at her. "It's a surprise. You'll find out later."

Chica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Bonnie chuckled. "Oh yeah, is Freddy still asleep?"

"No, he woke up recently. I sat down and talked to him for a few minutes before coming to see how progress was going in here."

Bonnie gave a slow nod, glancing down towards his 'surprise' once again. It seemed that was not the answer he had wanted to hear.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him distracted so that he won't come in here. Not until it's ready." Chica cringed slightly in her mind. She had already told Freddy there was a surprise, and he was waiting right outside. Bonnie was excited to show this to Freddy, so maybe it was best to get Freddy away from the kitchen.

Bonnie sat down to continue perfecting his 'surprise' for Freddy. Chica took the opportunity to leave him be. "Well, I'm going to go find Freddy, and take him elsewhere. Good luck with this! I can't wait to see it finished!"

Bonnie nodded and waved her out. Chica exited the kitchen to find Freddy still waiting by the door. He glanced over to her.

"Change of plans. Pretend like I never told you about the surprise in the first place. This means a lot to Bonnie, and I don't want it to get ruined for him."

Freddy clasped his hands together. "Fake being surprised, got it."

Chica smiled. "Thanks. You know how Bonnie could get if he finds out that you already know. Well, you don't know what the surprise itself is, at least..."

Freddy shrugged. "How about we go pay the guard a visit?"

Chica shut her eyes. Once she opened them, there was nothing but white pupils glowing from inside. Freddy stared at her curiously. "No, not like that. We're not supposed to do that, remember?"

Chica groaned. "But, why not? It's not like anyone will know!"

Freddy narrowed his eyes, sighing. "Remember what happened last time we played a little scare on that other nightguard? He quit due to the amount of terror he experienced. The mechanics spent a whole night tampering with us. Please, Chica, I don't want to have those men's grubby hands going all over my body again."

Chica thought about that night and shuddered. "They smelled like..."

"Latex?"

Chica giggled. "Precisely. Yeah, I see why we can't do that. But, if you want to go talk to the guard, I'm all for it! We haven't socialized with him yet, and it's been... 2 or so weeks now?"

Freddy nodded. "2 and a half, but that's not very important. Let's go introduce ourselves!"

Freddy started walking down the east hall. Chica turned to follow him, but she stopped as she observed Foxy coming out of the backstage area, with a couple of colorful tubes gathered in a tight bundle held to his chest. _"Wonder what those are for..."_

"Chica, you coming?" Freddy asked, snapping her back into reality.

"Mhm!" She replied, turning back around and following Freddy down the hall.

Once they got closer to the office, Chica peered into the window. The guard was a tall man. He wasn't as tall as them, of course, but he was still definitely above 6 feet tall. He seemed very lax and usually spent a lot of time on his phone or reading books. He had gotten very comfortable with his profession, it seemed. The guard looked up from his monitor and noticed the two animatronics staring at him.

"...The hell are you two doing? That's creepy, staring at me all sneakily like that, you know?"

Freddy laughed. "We figured we'd come to visit you, considering we haven't properly introduced ourselves."

The guard thought about it for a moment and then shrugged as the realization hit him. "Oh yeah, honestly, I was a little freaked out by you guys moving around when I first started, but you never bothered me, so I learned to kind of just tune you out."

Freddy ducked underneath the doorframe, moving next to the guard. Chica followed him shortly after, leaning on the wall. Freddy reached his hand out, awaiting the same gesture from the human. The guard smiled, shaking Freddy's hand. "We may not have met, but I at least know that you're Freddy," he spoke, turning to the chicken, "And that you're Chica."

Freddy let out a slow clap. "Bingo. You got me. I'm Freddy Fazbear. I had no idea..."

Chica rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Mr...?"

"Jared. My first name is Jared. And drop the Mr, it's not like I'm married or anything." He let out an awkward laugh as Freddy and Chica exchanged glances.

"Alright... Jared... so, how are you enjoying your time here?" Freddy asked, taking a seat on the desk. The old wooden desk groaned, but by some miracle, it didn't collapse under Freddy's weight.

"Y'know... I wish there was a power generator or something, but other than that, I'm enjoying it here. I get to do nothing for 6 hours and get paid for it!"

"Well, what happens if there were to be an actual intruder?" Chica questioned, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. The floor appeared shiny, but it felt very gritty. She never really knew why that was.

"Well, you guys are walking robots. I'm sure you'd be able to take care of it."

Freddy let out a small chuckle. "Bold of you to assume that I'd want to haul this weight around to take out an intruder."

Chica rolled her eyes. "Please, don't even act like you're fat, Freddy."

Freddy widened his eyes, almost in a theatrical manner. "But, I weigh hundreds of pounds, Chica!"

Jared cut in on the conversation. "Well, you are made of metal, to be fair..."

Freddy let out a 'pssh' sound, waving his comment aside like it was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard. "That can't be right... I think I'm just plain fat."

Unamused, Chica flicked Freddy on the side of the head. "Cut it out," she scolded.

"Jeez, tough crowd." 

Jared's phone let out a buzz, which caught his attention. He became engrossed in his phone, reading something, while Freddy and Chica watched for a few minutes. Once finished, the man turned back to the two animatronics. "Sorry, e-mail from the boss."

"At this hour? What on earth did it say?" Freddy asked.

Jared looked back down at the e-mail, picking out the important parts.

_"Dearest employee,  
We, management, have noticed that you have begun to become acquainted with Freddy Fazbear's, and we are thrilled to know that you have decided to stay in the team and family! Due to this, we would like to inform you of some past negative events commonly associated with the company. These are events, that under all costs, should never be brought up to customers. No matter what you hear, you will need to stay quiet. We don't want to be the bad guys here, but these incidents can cause us to lose precious customers, and therefore, money. Failure to comply with these rules will result in a pay downgrade or termination of your job."_

Jared continued to go on, listing a couple of events that had been associated with Freddy Fazbear's in the past. Freddy and Chica listened intently, as Jared mentioned a kid going into a coma, several technical failures that lead to permanently sustained injuries, and incidents that even caused a few casualties. Once he finished, the two robots were quiet for a moment.

"Well, that certainly is an interesting thing to send to your employee at 3 in the morning," Freddy uttered.

Chica shrugged, raising her eyebrows. "I mean... Fazbear Entertainment has always been a shady corporate entity, Freddy. You've overheard some of the things they've talked about before."

Jared once again poked into the conversation. "What kind of things did they mention?"

Freddy didn't have a good answer to that question. "Well, they were more on the lines of general topics. We didn't learn much, but we know that some of the high-level officials of the corporation are very sketchy."

"After 15 years, you learn quite a few things about the place you live in." Chica chimed.

"I suppose that is quite fair." Jared went silent for a moment to think about what the chicken had just said. "Wait, 15 years? Damn, that sure is a long time. What do you even do to pass the time?"

"We all get busy with chores and such. We manage."

Jared still looked curious. "What specifically do you guys do?"

Freddy moved his hands to his sides. "I clean the floors and make sure the tables are all set. Bonnie checks on all the technical equipment to make sure there aren't any undesired faults in the machines. Chica goes into the kitchen and usually prepares pizzas to put in the fridge. Foxy gets his games all set up and ready for the next day. When we finish all that... I don't know, we usually just hang out and do whatever we feel like. There's not much you can do when you're a robot limited to a small building."

Jared frowned. "Man, I feel bad for you guys. Do you ever get lonely?"

Chica shook her head. "Nah, we have each other. That's all we need when it comes down to it." 

"Heh, that's kind of sweet." Jared glanced at his watch. "So, what are the other two like?"

Freddy sat up straight. "Well, Bonnie's got a good heart, but he's serious whenever he puts his mind to something important." Chica immediately thought about the 'surprise.' "And, Foxy, he's a little twitchy at times, but he's overall a good guy who likes to help his friends."

Jared smiled. "That's nice. You guys are just a small, happy family."

"Pretty much," Chica beamed from closed teeth. She glanced over to the window on the opposite side of the room, where she saw Bonnie. He nodded at her and pointed at the dining area. Chica nodded, and Bonnie quietly stepped away from the office. She reached over to Freddy and snatched his tophat clean off his head. Freddy, his head naked, turned to Chica with panicked eyes.

"Hey, give it back! I need my hat! I'm not complete without it!"

Chica smirked at him, while Jared tried his best not to break out into laughter. He wasn't doing a very good job, but he was still trying, nonetheless. "If you want it so bad... you're going to have to catch me first!" Chica quickly dashed through the right doorway, dropping the door in the process. Freddy screeched, opening the door and chasing after her. Once Chica reached the dining hall, she quickly darted around the corner, placing her body against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bonnie and Foxy doing the same thing on the other side of the hallway entrance. Bonnie placed a finger over his mouth, while Foxy gave her a wink. Freddy quickly stumbled through the opening, frantically looking around the room while keeping his head covered. Bonnie stepped up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Freddy?"

Freddy lunged around quickly, staring him down with a twitchy head. "What!?"

On cue, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all yelled 'Surprise!' at Freddy. Bonnie held out two items in his hand. The first was a white tophat, decorated in colorful splotches of polka dots. The hat had two pins sticking out the top of it, each equipped with a number. Together, the numbers made '15.' The other item was a bowtie, decorated with a pattern similar to the hat. Freddy went quiet for a moment, admiring the two gifts Bonnie had just held out for him. He glanced over to Chica, who handed his hat back to him and mouthed 'Act surprised.'

Freddy looked back over to Bonnie, who looked pleased with himself. "For me? Bonnie, you didn't have to do this..."

Bonnie shook his head. "Nonsense, Freddy! We all pitched in on this to make your 15th-anniversary special. You've touched all of us with your leadership, kindness, and hardworking personality. We can't thank you enough for being our friend, so we wanted to make something to commemorate this occasion!"

With a small clicking noise, Freddy removed his bowtie, proceeding to replace it with his new one. He plopped his tophat on his head and struck a triumphant pose. "How do I look?"

Foxy let out one of his pirate chuckles. "Yarr, ye be lookin' mighty fine, Fazbear!"

Freddy smiled and let out a contented sigh. "Seriously, guys... you didn't need to do this. It's not that special."

"Not special?" Chica croaked in disbelief. "Do you know how many kids you've touched over the years?"

Freddy nodded. "I do, but you guys are acting as if I did it all alone. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you three supporting me."

"Argh, that's very kind o' ye, lad, but this ain't about us."

"Yeah, Freddy. Don't be humble for once, please?" Bonnie groaned.

Freddy lowly chuckled. "Alright, if you say so..." He rubbed the back of his head and turned to head to the bathroom. "Be back in a moment. I want to see how this looks in my own eyes."

Once he was out of earshot, Chica turned to Foxy. "So, I'm guessing those tubes I saw you with were different colors of paint?"

Foxy nodded. "Ay, it took a lil' while to find 'em, but I did."

"You know, we never really go down there. Did anything interesting catch your eye?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy flipped up his eyepatch, glancing around a little before speaking. "I coulda swore me life that I saw somethin' movin' around in the dark."

Chica groaned. "A rat, probably?"

The pirate responded with a vigorous shake of the head. "No, lass, it gleamed. Felt like one o' us to me."

"Are you sure? It's obvious there's no other animatronics here, aside from Goldie, and who knows where on earth he is right now?" Bonnie tilted his head, letting out a small whine.

Foxy grunted. "I may only have one good eye, but it ain't fail me none."

"Then let's go check it out, so we can confirm that you're crazy." Chica teased, receiving an eye-roll from Foxy.

"Aight, lass, then let's go." Foxy sighed. He began marching for the backstage, Chica trailing along behind his nonexistent tail. Bonnie was left all alone until Freddy came back.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Noticing the lack of his other friends, Freddy narrowed his eyes. "Where's Chica and Foxy?"

Bonnie pointed backstage, letting out a long sigh. "Foxy says he saw something earlier, and so he and Chica went to go investigate."

"Right. Well, Bonnie, I guess since we're alone..."

Bonnie looked confused. What was Freddy about to say?

"You can fess up that you did this all by yourself."

Bonnie blushed slightly. "Yeah, you know that I don't like to take all the credit myself. Chica and Foxy did help me, though. Foxy gathered materials for me and Chica kept you distracted, so it all worked out."

Freddy placed a hand on his shoulder. His touch was very soothing to the bunny. "I appreciate you going through all of this trouble for me, Bonnie." Freddy gave one of the brightest smiles Bonnie had seen in a long time, and Bonnie couldn't help but smile back.

"Honestly, it's no problem. I just wanted to make a friend happy." Freddy pulled Bonnie into a loose hug, causing the bunny to stiffen up. He sure wasn't expecting that! Freddy wasn't much of a hugger. Once the moment passed, Freddy pulled out of the hug.

"So, while you were preparing this for me, Chica and I went to go visit the nightguard."

Bonnie's ears perked up in curiosity. "Oh, yeah, I saw you two talking to him! What was he like?"

"His name's Jared, and he's a very relaxed kind of person. He found our tight friendship amongst the four of us to be sweet."

"Oh, good, I was expecting him to be freaked out by the fact that we're, you know, alive and all."

Freddy nodded, understandingly. "We could go to pay him a visit, so you can meet him."

"That sounds fun," Bonnie replied.

* * *

"Man, it sure is dark here." Chica blinked, struggling to catch sight of anything in the darkroom beneath the backstage area. "How could you even see anything down here?"

Foxy shrugged. "I told ye, I have good eyesight."

Chica shuddered due to the ominous mood of the room. "How did you even manage to stay down here? It's so creepy."

"Yarr, when you be a pirate, you've seen much worse in yer lifetime."

Chica blinked. "But you haven't gone anywhere-"

"Shush, lass, this ain't be no time for games."

Chica narrowed her eyes. "Sure."

"Lass, go check over there. I'll look around over here." Foxy pointed in the general direction that he wanted Chica to look.

"Got it." Chica cautiously began stepping over clutter and junk as she made her way over. Foxy, however, was less than cautious, as he recklessly walked over to his area.

"So, Foxy, tell me a bit more about the thing you saw. Did you make out any features?" Chica called out from across the room, cautiously stepping over a box of spare party sets.

"Argh, friend or fiend, whatever 'twas, gave me a Freddy vibe. Dark black and had a red hat."

"Did you make out any eye color or anything of the like?" Chica pondered, trying to envision the person Foxy had just described.

The fox shook his head. "No, 'is or 'er back 'twas turned, I believe."

Chica poked her head around a corner, fully emerging once she checked that the coast was clear. "That's very odd."

"Yer tellin' me. 'Twas tall, too."

"How tall?" Chica opened up a dusty box that had been hidden in the corner. Inside was a file containing some paperwork. _"I'll look at this before I tell anyone else about it..."_ She placed the file back in the box, placing it on top and remembering the location of the box so that she'd be able to access it the next night when she was alone.

"Taller than both o' us. Maybe Freddy's height?"

"Hm... that would unmistakably be someone new. Maybe they're preparing a new friend for us to perform with?"

Foxy shook his head, not that Chica could see it. "Argh, I doubt they'd have a budget fo' that."

"Now that you mention it, we don't have the room for a new friend, either..." Chica sighed. "Sorry. I'm trying to stay positive and assume this isn't someone who's here to cause havoc or anything. But, if there was someone here, don't you think management would know by now?"

"Lass, I don't think ye know that they wouldn't care. They know about us, and still don't care."

"Right." Chica began to feel as if the walls around her were closing in. Backing away from the corner she was standing, she felt something slip under her foot. "Huh, what's this?" Chica bent over and picked up the item. Foxy's ears perked up as he heard Chica yell. "Foxy, come get a look at this!"

* * *

"Digging the new look, Freddy!" Jared exclaimed. Freddy smiled.

"Heh, thanks! I owe it all to Bonnie." Freddy gestured to Bonnie, who smiled, and Jared turned to face the bunny.

"So, Bonnie, tell me a bit about yourself." Jared requested, making Bonnie think for a second.

"Well, there's nothing too interesting about me. I'm just, uh, me. I like to help my friends, I guess. Other than that, I don't do much."

Freddy shook his head. "Bonnie's shy, sorry about that."

Jared giggled and Bonnie grunted. "I'm not shy! There's just nothing interesting about me worth telling, that's all..."

"Bull."

Bonnie turned to look at Freddy.

"You heard me. I call bull."

"Why's that?"

"Bonnie, we've known each other for quite some time. I know you, and therefore you can't lie to me."

Bonnie grunted once again. "Oh, fine!" He turned back to Jared, a singular eye narrowed towards the bear. "I like all things related to music. Sometimes, I like to just kick back and strum along on my guitar."

Jared perked up for a second. "Oh, yeah! I saw you doing one of your sessions on the cameras once. You're a talented guitarist!"

Bonnie blushed. "Heh, thanks. I've got many years of experience under my belt."

Freddy chuckled. "Sometimes, Chica, Foxy, and I like to hum along to his solos. We know he gets a little nervous under the pressure, but we can't help but be captivated by his songs."

Bonnie elbowed the bear. "Hey, they're not that good. Don't try to flatter me."

Freddy batted his eyes at the bunny. "Aw, I thought you liked flattery!" Bonnie shook his head, and Freddy laughed. "Very well, then."

"Anyways. Other than that, I'll usually spend my time checking the sound equipment and making sure it's in check, hanging out with this numbskull and the other two, or visiting Goldie, wherever he is."

"Wait, hold on, who's this 'Goldie?'" Jared asked.

Bonnie covered his mouth, obviously realizing he had just made a mistake. "Ah, forget I mentioned anything about him."

Jared shrugged in response. "Confidential. Fair, I suppose..."

Suddenly, Chica and Foxy came running to the doorway, attracting the attention of the man and the two robots conversing in the office.

"Guys, we found this downstairs!" Chica gasped. She held out what she had stepped on.

"...A red tophat?" Freddy asked, looking extremely confused. "What sort of importance is that?"

"We have reas'n to believe someone else is here, hidin' somewhere." Foxy chimed.

"Well, if you guys searched the whole downstairs area and didn't find anybody, then I don't think that's the case." Freddy sighed.

"Yar, it seems foolish, lad, but this hat wasn't there when I was down there earlier. 'Twas on a landlubber's head-"

Bonnie shushed the fox. "There's no reason to keep going on about this. There's not anything we can do about it, can we?"

Chica sighed. "He's right, Foxy. We should just let it go, no matter how sketchy it seems."

Foxy responded with a low grunt, and then turned and marched off down the hallway. A wave of awkward silence fell among the remaining four.

* * *

Foxy quickly made his way back to his cove. Nobody was listening to him, and Chica wouldn't even take his side! They tended to do this from time to time, where they'd dismiss something he'd bring up because they're convinced he's crazy, and he was fed up with it. Forcefully moving his curtains out of the way, he stomped into his cove and found himself a seat on a stool next to one of his games.

"If only them landlubbers woulda listened to me for once..." He mumbled, scratching the surface of one of his wooden tables with his hook. If anything, it contributed to the aesthetic of his cove.

"The others troubling you again?" Foxy's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. It was unmistakable.

"Yar, ye be right, Goldie," Foxy sighed, turning around to face the golden bear. "What ye be doin' here?"

Goldie kept his ever-serious expression and cupped his hands together behind his back. "I'm here to tell you some information regarding that hat. I know the downstairs area very well, and I have never once encountered that relic until tonight. There's no mistaking that someone else is here within the establishment. Someone like us."

Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Keep talkin', lad..."

Goldie began to pace back and forth. "I don't know much about who it belongs to or why they're here, but what I can tell you... is that I'll be watching closely. If I see this mysterious stranger, I plan to interrogate them."

"Arr, what if they don't comply?"

Goldie cracked his knuckles. "I suppose I'll have to do it the hard way..." Goldie narrowed his eyes, his glowing white pupils barely visible. "I will find out about this person, whether they like it or not."

Foxy noticed that Goldie was beginning to get tense. "Argh, ye seem to be very... invested in this. Ye have a bad omen recently?"

Goldie neither confirmed nor denied Foxy's question. "It's almost 6 AM. I'll talk to you more about this soon."

Before Foxy could respond, Goldie disappeared with a quick flash. "There 'e goes..."

* * *

Jared glanced at his watch and noticed the time.

"Oh, hey, it's almost 6 AM. You guys should probably head back to the stage."

Freddy's eyes widened. "Already? Dang, time sure did go by fast tonight. Well, you're right, we should get going."

Bonnie and Chica waved as they headed back toward the stage, but Freddy lingered a little longer. Turning his head to face the nightguard, he looked pleased. "It was very nice to finally meet you, Jared."

Jared smiled at the bear. "It was nice to get to know you guys as well. Although, I didn't get to talk with Foxy..."

Freddy gave a sympathetic head tilt. "I'm sure that day will come eventually. For now, though, I'll see you later." Freddy waved goodbye to the security guard and headed for the stage. While walking down the hallway, he thought a little more about the confrontation he had just had with Foxy.

 _Wonder who that red tophat belongs to. It surely isn't_ _mine..._

Sighing and shaking that topic from his mind, he picked up his microphone from the table directly in front of the stage. Taking his position in between Bonnie and Chica, he closed his eyes, awaiting the new day.


	2. Curiosity and the... Chicken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The games will not be in the order that they are presented in the original FNAF series. It may seem a little strange, but there are certain things I'd like to do with the story.
> 
> Certain lore aspects will not pertain to the series, either.

Freddy and his friends appreciated nighttime more than anything. It was peaceful, quiet, and allowed them to roam around and do the things they pleased without any hindrances other than themselves. It also allowed them to socialize with each other and hang out as good buddies should do. Daytime, on the other hand... was scarcely appreciated. The animatronics were fully cognizant of everything that was going on around them- what the kids looked like, what tunes and jingles they were singing, how they were being received by the friendly kids and uninterested parents, and everything in-between. Yet, they couldn't do anything that wasn't in their programming. If they tried to move around, stop singing, or simply even try to blink without being programmed to, it would not happen. It was as if they were watching the world play out through someone else's eyes. None of them liked it at all, and the only redeeming quality was seeing the radiant grins of the kids enjoying their performances, and although that seemed to be the only positive, the kids made the whole experience of performing worth it. Alas, the day came and went. Several birthday parties were thrown, and other families that had come to simply eat and watch the performances had cleared out from the restaurant. It was once again time for the animatronics to embrace their nightly freedom.

Bonnie opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times, and rolled his neck. He glanced towards the clock that hung up on the wall near the show stage- it was now midnight. His ears perked up as he heard the sound of a door opening, and simultaneously noticed movement over on the left side of the dining area. Turning his head out of curiosity, he made out the human features and uniform that belonged to Jared, the nightguard he had recently met the previous night. Bonnie hopped off the stage, moving around his limbs to loosen them up in the process. Oh, what a relief it was to finally be able to move his legs around! If it weren't for those darn kids, he wouldn't know how he'd be able to bear standing in place for 18 consecutive hours. Once he was finished, the bunny followed the guard down the hallway, stopping right at the office doorway. Jared was bent over, sifting around in his backpack for something.

Thinking now was the time to break the silence, Bonnie spoke up. "What's the bag for? I don't recall you having that with you yesterday."

The sudden voice that came from behind Jared was enough to make him jump. Taking a few moments to catch his breath, he turned around to face the robotic mascot. "A warning would be nice, Bonnie." Jared sighed, receiving a shrug from the mascot in response. "Anyways, I brought a few special things with me tonight that I want to show to you and the others once you're all awake."

Attempting to try and peek into the bag, Bonnie's view was intercepted by Jared. "Why can't I see?" He grunted, dropping his eyelids to make an intimidating scowl.

"Because, Bonnie, that would ruin the art of the surprise. Weren't you all about surprises with Mr. bear boy over there just yesterday?"

Bonnie went silent for a moment, diagnosing the term the guard had just used. "Bear boy? You mean Freddy, right?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Same difference. That's beside the point."

The bunny shrugged. "I reckon you're right..."

Jared waved his hand towards the door, dismissing the mascot from the office. "Go wake the others up. I'll be out there with these things once I see you have everyone."

After a moment of hesitation, Bonnie nodded and stalked away from the office. "Darn humans and their stubbornness..." He mumbled under his breath, hoping that in case Jared was checking the cameras, he wouldn't overhear him talking bad about him. Bonnie gradually made his way back down the west hall. Once he reached the dining area, his eyes shifted towards Pirate's Cove. "It's the closest destination. Might as well wake him up first." He sighed to himself, setting his soft paws onto the delicate surface of the purple veil that kept Foxy hidden. He was hesitating, and it was obvious why. What if Foxy was still in a bad mood after last night, and ended up lashing out at him in anger? After a few more moments of standing still and thinking, Bonnie shook it off. "I still need to wake him up, whether he's mad or not." Bracing for the worst, Bonnie opened up the curtains. Foxy was sprawled out on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't an odd sight to see Foxy doing minimalistic activities such as this, but what was odd was the look on his face.

"Argh, who be enterin' me cove?" Foxy groaned, sounding worn out. Exhausted, almost. The concept of being 'tired' was foreign to the animatronics, as they didn't experience that. Sure, they napped, but that was normally a time-passer.

"Uh, Foxy, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, taking a seat on the floor down next to the pirate captain.

Foxy slowly turned his head. "This ol' pirate don't lie, and I don't lie when I say me feelings been hurt by nobody listenin' to me."

Bonnie scratched his head. Foxy wasn't bitter... just bummed, most likely worse than being angry. The bunny was going to have to cheer him up, and for as much as he knew, he wasn't a very good motivator. "Look, Foxy, I'm very sorry. I didn't think that hat had any importance or relation to what you were talking about. What if it was just a prototype for Freddy? Or, maybe-"

The pirate placed a finger over the rambling bunny's mouth. "Even ol' Goldie came 'n told me 'bout his concerns. Yar, ye, nor Freddy, be listenin' when I say this could be a bad 'rdeal."

"Even Goldie is getting involved? Is this that serious?" Bonnie bit his lip. He felt like an idiot.

Foxy responded not with words, but with a lackluster finger point that indicated someone was behind the bunny. Bonnie turned around to see Goldie right behind him, his hands behind his back in a formal manner. "This isn't quite an emergency yet, Bonnie, however, if we don't monitor this, then it could become one."

Cringing, Bonnie turned back towards Foxy, who was now sitting up. "Ah, I'm sorry man. I promise I'll try to listen more from now on, okay?" Foxy nodded back to him in response, making a low amount of eye contact.

"Ahem," Goldie interrupted. Bonnie and Foxy both turned their attention back to the bear. "I'm going to use tonight to monitor the area downstairs. If I find something suspicious, I'll notify you two immediately. Chances are, I might need backup."

"Aight, best o' luck, lad." Foxy sighed. "Wish ye well, 'n be safe."

"Thanks." Goldie turned and vanished with his characteristic flash, leaving Bonnie and Foxy alone. Foxy turned back to the bunny.

"Now, 'm sure ye didn't come jus' to apologize. What brings ye to me cove?"

Remembering his original purpose for coming to Foxy's cove, Bonnie's eyes went wide. "Oh, yeah! Jared, the nightguard, brought a few things from home that he wanted to show us. I'd like for you to be out in the dining hall soon."

The fox went silent for a moment, staring at the ground.

Bonnie, thinking he said something wrong, attempted to salvage the conversation. "If you want to, I mean."

"Aight, ye can expect me to be there in a few," Foxy had weakly nodded.

Bonnie smiled in response, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Foxy." After waving goodbye, he made his way over to the show stage next, where both Freddy and Chica were both unresponsive. Freddy was still wearing his hat and bowtie that he had been gifted yesterday, which made Bonnie extremely satisfied. Management had questioned it when they first came in, but they had decided it would be good for business to advertise '15 Years of Freddy Fazbear!' Turns out it was, indeed, a good idea, as the kids were extremely delighted and shocked that good ol' Fazbear was still in great shape after so long. The building had received the most business the establishment had received in quite some time, and it was very refreshing to the animatronics. since the days were normally slow.

Chica, on the other hand, was still, well... Chica. Bonnie tapped both of them on the shoulders, and soon enough, their eyelids flew open, focusing in on the lavender bunny in front of them. "Hey, Bonnie!" Freddy cooed, straightening out his crooked bowtie.

"Hi, Bun-Buns! How's it going?" Chica giggled, stretching her arms out and setting her cupcake down on a nearby table.

"First of all, it's Bonnie, or Bon, not that dumb nickname." He scowled. "Second of all, I need-"

"Aw, but Bun-Buns is such a cute wittle nickname!" Freddy teased, provoking Chica's 'mating call' to come out. Bonnie tried his best to shake off the remarks from his friends.

"...As I was saying, I would like for you two to come and take a seat. Jared has some neat little things that he brought from home to show us... If you don't have plans, that is."

Curiosity twinkling in their eyes, Freddy and Chica shook their heads in near unison. "Considering you just woke us up, we haven't thought about what we're going to do yet," Freddy replied.

"Yeah, we're in!" Chica chimed.

Bonnie's bottom eyelids rose slightly as he smiled. Everyone had agreed to his proposition, and he was no longer worried.

The three of them made their way to a nearby table. Bonnie sat down next to Freddy, Chica positioned on the opposite side of the table.

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I see how it is." A wave of awkward silence fell over them for a few moments, until they all chuckled. Foxy joined them shortly after, sitting next to Chica. As if on cue, the four of them heard footsteps coming from the east hall. Turning their heads, they were greeted by Jared, who had an excited look on his face.

"Alright, guys. I have some super-duper cool thingy ma-jigs to show you!"

"...Ma-jigs?" Chica retorted under her breath.

The nightguard unzipped his backpack that he had brought with him, and reached in. After digging around for a few seconds, he pulled out a few devices that the robots were unfamiliar with. It was obvious none of them knew what they were, as all four of them just stared at the things with narrow, confused eyes.

"What in Davey Jones' locker be these?" Foxy exclaimed, studying the devices rather intensely.

"These, my friends, are walkie talkies."

"Walkie talkies? Who came up with such an amazing name like that?" Freddy's voice was tinged with a vast amount of sarcasm.

Jared let out a small chuckle, ignoring the bear's comment. "So, I want to demonstrate what these things do." He looked at the four animatronics, attempting to pick out a volunteer. He eventually locked his eyes on the bear. "Here, Freddy, take this one." The man tossed one of the devices across the table into the hands of Freddy, who held the thing as if he were an old person checking out a new phone.

"So, how does this thing work, exactly?" He asked, glancing away from the device towards Jared.

"Come to the office with me, Freddy, and I'll show you. The rest of you, stay here." Jared turned on one of the other devices and propped it in the middle of Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Freddy shrugged and followed Jared to the office as the other three looked at each other, their faces coated with uncertainty. After several minutes, nothing had occurred, and they were assured it was going to stay that way.

"Man, what a dud." Chica sighed, crisscrossing one of her legs over the other.

"Yeah, I imagined something neat was going to happen. This blows..." Bonnie groaned, inclining his body back into his seat. Foxy picked up the device and studied it closely.

Suddenly, a voice came through the speaker of the device. _"Hello? Can you guys hear me? It's Freddy!"_ Foxy, now startled, dropped the device back onto the table, a wide eye gawking down at the thing. Bonnie propped his head up, and Chica sat upright, leaning in to look at it.

"What kind o' heresy be this!?" Foxy shouted, his pirate mind blown. "How be Fazbear talkin' through this thing if he be in the office?"

"Oh my, that's super cool!" Chica exclaimed, both relieved and surprised that something happened. Moments later, Freddy and Jared returned to the dining area, the latter pleased by the shocked expressions of the three mascots.

"How on earth did you do that, Freddy?" Bonnie asked, darting between the device and Freddy multiple times.

Freddy smirked, eager to explain how it operated. "Alright, so apparently, as you talk into this device right here, it comes out through the other one. That way, you can talk to other people, even if they aren't in the same room as you!" He hollered, the bewilderment present in his speech.

Bonnie's eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment. "Jared, you have to show us more things like this!"

"Argh, the bunny's right!" Foxy chimed, sounding a lot more enthusiastic and excited than he had been earlier.

"Oh, well, then do I have just the thing for you!" Jared started delving into his bag. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy loomed over him to see what more was inside the 'Bag of Phenomena.'

Chica glanced to the backstage area. _Now's my chance... I'm going to make a break for it._

As silently as possible, she made her way over to the backstage area. Silently closing the door behind her, she gently sighed. Thank the heavens that the others were so caught up in the amazement of little trinkets and the like! She found the door to the room beneath and opened it. The stairs leading down into the darkness were old, so she made her way down with caution, to avoid making noise. She didn't want to screw up, because one loud noise could inform the others that she was missing. Chica eventually reached the base of the stairs, taking in the dim surroundings the same way she had the previous night, only less startled this time.

"Alright, so I went this way..." She told herself, retracing her steps until she reached the dusty box that contained the files from yesterday. She planted her hands on the sides of the wooden container and started pulling on the lid.

"Got you, intruder!" Chica whirled around, startled to find Goldie right behind her, staring her down with narrowed eyes. His expression quickly softened from intimidating to perplexed as he recognized the familiar face. "Wait, Chica? What are you doing down here?"

Crap. Well, Chica was no stranger to weaseling her way out of situations like these, so she was sure this time would be no different. "Oh, h-hey Goldie! What are you doing down here...?"

Goldie raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I just asked you that question."

Chica let out an awkward chuckle. "Oh, you..."

Goldie's eyes wandered down to the box behind her. "Fishing something out of that box?"

"What? Me? Coming down here to get something out of a box? I would never..." Chica screamed internally. He was onto her! How was the plan not working?

"...Right. Move, please." Although it sounded like a request, it wasn't. Goldie nudged Chica to the side and popped the lid off the box. Waving his hand around to clear some of the dust, he pulled out the packet of files that Chica had desperately wanted to read alone. "Well, since you're so keen on viewing these, let's take a look, shall we?" Chica did not respond verbally- instead, she only managed to muster a weak nod as Goldie led her to a table. Laying down the packet, the bear glanced towards her. "I don't understand why you wanted to view the contents of this alone."

Chica rolled her eyes. "Take a guess, dummy. In case something important was found inside this, I wanted to be the one to be able to tell the others. I don't feel like I'm given enough recognition around here."

Goldie shrugged. "You and me both." After a moment that confirmed there would be no further conversation, Goldie flipped over the cover of the folder, revealing several papers neatly arranged inside. Chica moved closer to get a better view as he began to read off the front page.

* * *

_**ANIMATRONIC INFORMATION  
**  
TABLE OF CONTENTS:  
01 - FREDDY FAZBEAR  
02 - BONNIE  
03 - CHICA  
04 - FOXY  
05 - [DISENGAGED]  
06 - [SCRAPPED]  
07 - [SCRAPPED]  
_

* * *

Goldie flipped through the pages, reading aloud what each of them said.

* * *

_**01 - FREDDY FAZBEAR  
**GENDER - MALE  
HEIGHT - 7'2"  
WEIGHT - 294 LBS  
_ _COLOR - BROWN  
EYE COLOR - BLUE  
ACCESSORIES - TOPHAT, BOWTIE, MICROPHONE  
  
**DAYTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
FREDDY FAZBEAR IS THE LEADER AND THE MAIN SINGER OF THE STAGE TRIO, EQUIPPED WITH A UNIQUE JINGLE, THE TOREADOR MARCH. FREDDY TENDS TO SING AND "JINGLE "A LOT WITH THE KIDS. THEREFORE, FREDDY DOESN'T NORMALLY TALK TO THEM DIRECTLY AS OFTEN AS THE OTHERS. IT IS BEST TO KEEP THE CHILDREN FROM MAKING CONTACT WITH HIM, AS HE BECOMES SOMEWHAT TWITCHY WHEN TOUCHED.  
  
**NIGHTTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
NORMALLY THE LAST ANIMATRONIC TO AWAKEN DURING THE NIGHT, HE'LL USUALLY AWAKEN AROUND 1 - 2 AM. PREVIOUS NIGHTGUARD OBSERVATIONS HAVE STATED THAT HE TENDS TO HANG AROUND IN THE CENTRAL DINING AREA. HOWEVER, THERE HAVE BEEN A FEW INSTANCES OF HIM MAKING HIS WAY DOWN THE HALLWAY AND NEAR OR INTO THE OFFICE.  
  
**# OF RESIGNATIONS DUE TO THIS CHARACTER: 6  
****# OF HOSPITALIZATIONS/ MENTAL TRAUMA CAUSED: 2  
FREQUENCY OF BREAKDOWN: LOW  
  
STATUS: ACTIVE ANIMATRONIC, NO FURTHER ACTION NEEDED  
**_

* * *

_**02 - BONNIE** _ _  
GENDER - MALE  
HEIGHT - 7'0" (8'0" WITH EARS)  
WEIGHT - 279 LBS  
COLOR - LAVENDER  
EYE COLOR - MAGENTA  
ACCESSORIES - BOWTIE, GUITAR  
_

_**DAYTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
BONNIE IS THE GUITARIST OF THE BAND AND STRAYS AWAY FROM THE VOCAL AREA, THE DUTIES OF WHICH ARE LEFT TO HIS OTHER STAGE COUNTERPARTS. BONNIE IS VERY FRIENDLY WITH THE CHILDREN AND ENCOURAGES THEM TO BE THEIR BEST SELVES AND TO HAVE FUN. NO KNOWN ISSUES DURING THE DAYTIME.  
  
**NIGHTTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
NORMALLY THE FIRST ANIMATRONIC TO ACTIVATE DURING THE NIGHT, HE USUALLY AWAKENS RIGHT ON THE CLOCK AT MIDNIGHT AND IF NOT, SHORTLY AFTER. PREVIOUS NIGHTGUARD OBSERVATIONS HAVE STATED THAT HE TENDS TO MOVE AROUND A LOT. HE SPENDS A LOT OF TIME BACKSTAGE, OR ON THE STAGE, PLAYING AROUND WITH HIS GUITAR. HE COMES DOWN THE HALLWAY PERIODICALLY, BUT HE IS SAID TO NORMALLY STOP HALFWAY AT THE SUPPLY CLOSET.  
  
**# OF RESIGNATIONS DUE TO THIS CHARACTER: 2  
****# OF HOSPITALIZATIONS/ MENTAL TRAUMA CAUSED: 0  
FREQUENCY OF BREAKDOWN: VERY LOW  
  
STATUS: ACTIVE ANIMATRONIC, NO FURTHER ACTION REQUIRED**_

* * *

_**03 - CHICA** _ _  
GENDER - FEMALE  
HEIGHT - 6'10"  
__WEIGHT - 287 LBS  
COLOR - YELLOW  
EYE COLOR - ROSE  
ACCESSORIES - BIB, CUPCAKE  
_

_**DAYTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
CHICA IS THE BACKUP VOCALIST OF THE BAND AND THE MOST INTERACTIVE WITH THE CHILDREN OUT OF THE THREE STAGE MASCOTS. DUE TO HER LACKING AN INSTRUMENT OR MICROPHONE, AND COMMONLY ENCOURAGES THE KIDS TO EAT AND PLAY WITH ONE ANOTHER. NO KNOWN ISSUES DURING THE DAYTIME.  
  
**NIGHTTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
NORMALLY THE SECOND ANIMATRONIC TO ACTIVATE DURING THE NIGHT, SHE USUALLY AWAKENS NORMALLY BETWEEN 12 - 1 AM. PREVIOUS NIGHTGUARD OBSERVATIONS HAVE STATED THAT SHE TENDS TO SPEND QUITE A LOT OF TIME IN THE KITCHEN. SHE IS AUDIBLY HEARD MAKING GREAT DEALS OF NOISE, THEORIZED BY THE EXECUTIVES TO BE PREPARING THE PIZZAS THAT APPEAR IN THE FRIDGE OVERNIGHT. SHE COMES DOWN THE HALLWAY OCCASIONALLY, AND WILL SOMETIMES PEAK THROUGH THE WINDOW AT THE GUARDS.  
  
**# OF RESIGNATIONS DUE TO THIS CHARACTER: 4  
****# OF HOSPITALIZATIONS/ MENTAL TRAUMA CAUSED: 1  
FREQUENCY OF BREAKDOWN: VERY LOW  
  
STATUS: ACTIVE ANIMATRONIC, NO FURTHER ACTION REQUIRED**_

* * *

_**04 - FOXY** _ _  
GENDER - MALE  
HEIGHT - 6'4"  
WEIGHT - 217 LBS  
__COLOR - RED  
EYE COLOR - AMBER  
ACCESSORIES - HOOK, PIRATE HAT  
_

_**DAYTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
FOXY IS A STAND-ALONE ANIMATRONIC THAT INHABITS PIRATE'S COVE AND IS NORMALLY THE FAVORED ANIMATRONIC OF THE KIDS. HE TELLS STORIES TO THE KIDS SOMETIMES, IN WHICH THE KIDS GATHER AROUND AND LISTEN INTENTLY. HE COMMONLY BUGS OUT DURING PERFORMANCES, BUT THE KIDS BELIEVE IT'S PART OF HIS CHARACTER. HE BREAKS DOWN QUITE OFTEN AND GOES OUT-OF-SERVICE FROM TIME TO TIME.  
  
**NIGHTTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
NORMALLY THE THIRD ANIMATRONIC TO ACTIVATE DURING THE NIGHT. USUALLY AWAKENS NORMALLY BETWEEN 12 - 1 AM. PREVIOUS NIGHTGUARD OBSERVATIONS HAVE STATED THAT HE TENDS TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME HIDING IN HIS COVE. HE HAS BEEN NOTED TO BE SEEN OUTSIDE OF IT DURING CERTAIN TIME INTERVALS, HOWEVER. HE COMES DOWN THE HALLWAY SOMEWHAT FREQUENTLY AND STARES AT THE GUARDS THROUGH THE WINDOWS.  
  
**# OF RESIGNATIONS DUE TO THIS CHARACTER: 13  
****# OF HOSPITALIZATIONS/ MENTAL TRAUMA CAUSED: 4  
FREQUENCY OF BREAKDOWN: HIGH  
  
STATUS: SEMI-ACTIVE ANIMATRONIC, POTENTIALLY IN NEED OF SHUTDOWN**_

* * *

Goldie stopped reading for a moment, pondering the most recent entry. "They're considering shutting down Foxy? That's rather unfortunate..."

Chica shrugged. "Yes, that's concerning, and I don't want to be rude, but we can deal with that later. Keep reading, please."

After shooting her a curious glance, he shrugged and returned to reading.

* * *

_**05 - FREDDY, SPARE [DISENGAGED]**_ _  
GENDER - MALE  
HEIGHT - 7'2"  
WEIGHT - ??? LBS  
__COLOR - GOLD  
EYE COLOR - NONE  
ACCESSORIES - TOPHAT, BOWTIE  
_

_**DAYTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
NOT IN SERVICE.  
  
**NIGHTTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
EMPTY SUIT KEPT IN THE UNDERGROUND STORAGE AREA. FOOLISH GUARDS HAVE REPORTED SEEING THIS CHARACTER MOVE ABOUT DURING THE NIGHTTIME. HOWEVER, IT'S PURE SPECULATION.  
  
**# OF RESIGNATIONS DUE TO THIS CHARACTER: 0  
****# OF HOSPITALIZATIONS/ MENTAL TRAUMA CAUSED: 4  
FREQUENCY OF BREAKDOWN: NONE  
  
STATUS: INACTIVE ANIMATRONIC, SUIT BEING KEPT FOR FUTURE USE**_

* * *

_**06 - FOXETTE (SCRAPPED)** _ _  
GENDER - FEMALE  
HEIGHT - 6'3"  
WEIGHT - ??? LBS  
COLOR - WHITE  
EYE COLOR - YELLOW  
ACCESSORIES - TAIL, HOOK  
_

_**DAYTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
ORIGINALLY INTENDED TO BE FOXY'S FIRST-MATE. SHE WAS SCRIPTED INTO FOXY'S PROGRAMMING, STATING THAT THE TWO WOULD INTERACT. HOWEVER, ONCE THE FINAL BUDGET CAME UP AND PIRATE'S COVE WAS FORMED, SHE WAS SCRAPPED DUE TO A LACK OF APPLICABLE ROOM.  
  
**NIGHTTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
NONE. **  
  
STATUS: SCRAPPED ANIMATRONIC, IDEA BEING KEPT FOR FUTURE USE**_

* * *

_**07 - BALLOON BOY (SCRAPPED)** _ _  
GENDER - MALE  
HEIGHT - 3'9"  
WEIGHT - ??? LBS  
COLOR - PEACH  
EYE COLOR - BLUE  
ACCESSORIES - BALLOON, SIGN  
_

_**DAYTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
ORIGINALLY INTENDED TO INHABIT A PRIZE CORNER AND INTERACT WITH THE KIDS AS A BALLOON SALESMAN. HOWEVER, ONCE THE FINAL BUDGET CAME UP AND THE BUILDING WAS FORMED, HE WAS SCRAPPED DUE TO A LACK OF APPLICABLE ROOM.  
  
**NIGHTTIME OBSERVATIONS:**  
NONE. **  
  
STATUS: SCRAPPED ANIMATRONIC, IDEA BEING KEPT FOR FUTURE USE**_

* * *

Goldie had finished reading, allowing Chica to speak up. "Wow, I wish we could've had those other friends. I wouldn't be the only girl, then." Chica sighed, thinking about what that life could've been like.

Goldie shrugged her comment off. "That's not very important right now. Rather, what is important is that the company has been keeping tabs on you and the others, tracking what you do during the day and night, all the while holding it in an informational archive. And, even more confusing, they're tracking how many employees have resigned via each of you separately."

The chicken tilted her head to the side. "Now that I'm considering it, that is a little odd..."

Goldie placed his elbows on the table, digging his hands into his plush cheeks. "I don't know what that could be important for, though."

Chica felt an idea spring to life inside her head. "What if it's something they refer to if they're considering shutting someone down? They're tracking behaviors and resignations, after all. How many employees did Foxy scare off again?"

"Thirteen. Thirteen employees resigned at the hands of Foxy."

Chica snapped her fingers, satisfied with that answer. "Perfect evidence to back up that claim."

The bear furrowed his brow in difficulty. "Hm... I suppose you're right. That does make a lot of sense." His voice went dull as he placed his hands over his eyes, staring at the golden-colored texture of his hollow plush suit.

This didn't sit right with Chica at all, as she and the others knew him to be an individual who was very well-kept, well-mannered, and poised. Yet, here he was, seeming to figuratively shrink for some reason unbeknownst to Chica. Attempting to comfort the bear, she took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You can't be expected to know everything, can you?"

Goldie shook his head, hoping Chica would understand that wasn't the issue. "No, it's not that, rather, I'm scared that something could happen to one of your friends, Chica."

"My friends? You know, they're your friends too." He dropped his head in silence. Chica frowned. "Why would you think that way about yourself?"

"I'm not used to feeling cared about. I'm alone so often, I can't recognize the warm, delicate feeling of having someone there for you anymore."

"But, doesn't Bonnie visit you sometimes?" She questioned.

"I usually just listen to him ramble about things. I'm more of a therapist than a friend."

She shook her head, trying to get the newly established guilt off her mind. "Well, don't worry, I'm here. I know you prefer to be reclusive and all that, but it wouldn't hurt to talk to me and the others now and then, especially if you feel lonely so often."

Silence descended upon the two for a few minutes, pity filling the air. Goldie turned back to Chica, his breath wavering. After a moment, he pulled Chica into a light side hug. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Even though the hug only persisted for a brief moment, it showed to be enough to cheer up Goldie's mood, albeit even if it was just a wee bit. "Let's go back upstairs and see your- our friends. They're bound to have noticed that you're missing."

Chica nodded. "That would probably be the most sensible thing to do."

"Give me a minute, first, though. I need to figure out where to place these so nobody else finds them." Goldie spoke, starting to gather the contents of the folder.

"Wait, check if there are any other papers, first!"

Goldie's eyelids came up in surprise as he realized that mistake. "Oh, yes, let's see." After a few more seconds of searching, he found one final page behind Balloon Boy's log file, coated with scrawls, scribbles, scratches, stains, and who knows what else? Nothing on it was distinguishable, except for one word.

**SOON.**

"Soon? What does that mean?" Chica asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"It's as much of a mystery to me as it is to you. But regardless, that's something we should fret about later." Goldie replied, shaking his head. He methodically arranged the papers back in the order he'd found them, and placed them back in the folder. He narrowed his eyes as he looked for a place to store the folder.

Chica picked out an area she thought was perfect. "How about you put them over there?"

Goldie glanced at the area in question. A shelf, barely visible in the darkness of the room, crowded into a corner by other junk and would make a valid hiding spot for information as important as the aforementioned folder contents. "Good idea." He glanced around to make sure nobody else was watching, and laid the folder on one of the shelves towards the top. Satisfied with his work, he gave Chica the signal. "Alright, let's get out of here."

* * *

Jared was extremely satisfied with the number he'd put on the robots. He had shown them all kinds of different things after the walkie talkies, such as how to operate cameras, how to snap photos and record videos, and even how to play some older games like chess. The three mascots in front of him were calming down from the excitement they had been exposed to. Freddy was talking to a somewhat flushed Bonnie- probably was messing with him again, like always. Foxy was kicked back in his seat, staring at the ceiling and his feet on the table. Then it hit Jared- there were only three mascots. "Wait, where did Chica go?" He inquired, rising out of his seat. The three mascots straightened themselves out and looked around the room. Jared was right, Chica was surely not in there with them.

Placing one of his hands on the table, Bonnie rose to his feet. "More importantly, how long has she been gone?"

"Maybe she slipped away to the bathrooms," Freddy suggested.

Nobody responded, instead, choosing to pay attention to Chica and Goldie as they came out of the backstage door. Chica, not wanting to be questioned, promptly came up with an excuse. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to bail on you all, but I had a question to ask Goldie, so I went to look for him." That seemed to do the trick, as there were no questions asked. Rather, all the attention seemed to be focused on the golden bear, who looked a little embarrassed to have all the concentration on him for once.

"Uh, hey guys. It's nice to see you all in one place."

Freddy eased his way over to Goldie, giving him a good pat on the back. "My man! It's been a hot minute since you've come out to talk to us!"

"Heh, yeah..." Goldie scratched his head. "Chica told me it'd be a good idea to come out and hang for a bit."

Freddy chuckled, rubbing his hand on his fellow bear friend's back. "Don't sweat it, man. I know you have important work to do and all, so I don't blame you. I'm simply glad you're out here!"

Goldie shyly smiled in response. Opening his mouth to reply, his train of thought was cut off by a croak that was Jared.

"Uh, who are you?" He stuttered.

With a quick flash, Goldie was directly in front of the guard, holding out a hand for him to shake. "My name is Golden Freddy, but everyone likes to call me Goldie. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Jared hesitated for several long moments, staring at the bear's hand. Eventually, he grabbed and promptly shook it, letting out an awkward laugh in the process. "My name's Jared, uh... It was nice to meet you and all, but I should probably get back to doing my job..."

"Since when did he do his job?" Chica mumbled under her breath, provoking a slight giggle from Foxy.

Goldie raised an eyebrow as the guard stood up and briskly walked back to the office. He turned to the others. "Do you think he was scared of me?"

Bonnie and Chica shrugged, while Freddy shook his head. "Nah, I think it was more or less the fact that he hasn't seen you around before- It took him a while to get comfortable merely being in the same building as the four of us."

His glowing pupils dropping to the ground, he nodded. Foxy stood up and grabbed him by the shoulder, catching his attention.

"Goldie, a word wit' ye?" Foxy mumbled, gesturing towards his cove. Goldie nodded and followed him inside as the others continued to talk. "What happened to ye watchin' the room?"

The bear shrugged. "I needed a break. Is it the end of the world that I'm up here and not down there?"

Foxy shook his head. "No, 'm jus' worried somethin' might happen."

"Don't worry about anything, Foxy. If anything does happen, I will take care of it- I can promise that." Goldie's words seemed to put the fox slightly more at ease.

"Aye, thanks, Goldie."

"No problem. Now, let's go talk to the others. I want to socialize a bit before I have to go back down." Receiving a nod from Foxy, the two exited the curtain. Chica promptly raised her eyebrows suggestively upon the sight of the two, invoking an eye-roll from Goldie. "Very funny, Chica." The duo took a seat at the table, grabbing the attention of Freddy and Bonnie.

"Oh, you guys are back!" Bonnie cheered, tilting his head towards Freddy. "Freddy was suggesting that we play a game."

"What kind of game?" Goldie asked, skeptical. He'd overheard previous game nights that sounded... not pretty, to put it lightly.

"I was thinking that we could play spin the bottle," Freddy smirked.

"...For real?" Goldie was taken aback in disbelief. "Kissing? That's low, Freddy."

Freddy quickly silenced the bear's complaint. "You didn't let me finish. Instead of the whole kissing nonsense, we could ask each other questions instead."

Goldie's body relaxed at Freddy's resolution. "Oh, that's fine. I was... not looking forward to having to kiss someone."

Chica broke out into laughter. "Oh, this is going to be great! Let me go first!"

"Alright, go for it," Freddy responded. Chica rushed into the kitchen. A lot of noises could be heard, and the four were sure that she had broken a couple of things. A few minutes later, she came running out with a glass bottle.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Jared had been freaked out by the presence of Goldie- he had remembered Bonnie mentioning that name the night before and quickly covering it up. Perhaps it was for good measure, as even though Goldie seemed very polite, he was intimidating nonetheless. He had been working here for almost 3 weeks now and had never even caught a glimpse of the golden mascot until tonight. Given, he could've appeared on the cameras and he just hadn't noticed, but it was still unnerving.

Trying to play it cautious, Jared decided to check the cameras just to be safe. Hopefully, they wouldn't find out he was going to spy on them. Inside the dining area, the five mascots sat at the table, playing a game of what looked like 'Spin the Bottle.' Oh boy, what a childish game. Jared watched them for a few minutes, trying to make sure Goldie wasn't going to pull something sneaky on him. Alas, his worrying was for nothing, since Goldie was invested in the game. Jared observed for a few more minutes. Then, he noticed something else that took the priority of his vision.

In the slight opening, in the darkness, he could make out the glow of a yellow eye.

"What on earth is that?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

The game had been going well, and right now, it was Chica's turn to spin the bottle. Goldie tensed up a little. Throughout most of the game, she had been asking the most personal and vulnerable questions in comparison to everyone else- nobody wanted her to spin, and it was apparent from the look on not only Goldie's face, but everyone else's too.

The bottle was spinning, spinning, spinning... and then, breaking the panicked silence, finally stopped on Goldie.

"Joy..." Goldie moaned, slouching back in his seat as Chica gave him a devilish smirk.

"Goldie."

"Chica."

"Tell us... do you have any juicy secrets we don't know about?" Goldie's face immediately tensed. Of _course,_ she of all people would be the one to ask that.

"I... well, uh..." The golden bear stuttered, embarrassed by the gradually growing smiles on his friends' faces.

Chica's smile grew even wider than the others. "Goldie's got a secret!"

"C-Can we just move on?" He stuttered once more, beginning to become frustrated. However, his friends did not stop at his request. Instead, they kept laughing at him and acting like little children. They all had secrets, why was it such a big deal? "Alright, if you guys can't act mature, then I don't see any reason why I should continue to play this game." And in the next moment, Goldie was gone.

"Oh, crap... we made a mistake, didn't we?" Chica sighed, her laughter slowing to a halt.

"I believe we did." Bonnie sighed, scratching his head.

"Should we go talk to him?"

Foxy chimed in. "No, lass, give 'em some space. Let 'em cool down first."

* * *

Goldie was once again downstairs, boiling with anger. It was this type of behavior from the others that deterred him from wanting to talk to them at all. He began pacing around the room, thinking about the events that had just unfolded. So many questions were racing through his mind. Did he overreact and kill the mood, or was it all completely justified? Should he return and apologize for storming out, or wait for them to come to him? How long should he be mad for, if he should even be mad at all?

"Gah, I just need to sit down and think." He mumbled to himself. "Maybe I'll just go re-read the files from earlier..." Sighing, he trekked over to where he had stowed the files away previously. Locating the position of the shelf, he reached where he had placed them.

They weren't there.

"Hm, did they fall?" Goldie began to search the ground, some other nearby clutter, and the other shelves to see if he could find them, but they were nowhere to be found. Where they had gone was evident to him now.

Someone had taken them.


	3. Writing on the Wall

The present situation was quite baffling to Goldie.

"They were right here. Chica and I placed them down, and we even scanned thoroughly to make sure nobody was watching us when we put them away. They weren't out in plain sight, so how in the world did someone find them!?" He griped to himself in pure frustration while pacing back and forth around the downstairs storage room.

How long had they been playing the game, exactly? It hadn't been more than an hour, as he felt a small, uncanny tingle inside of him every time an hour clocked by. And, in that timespan, who could've been downstairs to take the files? None of the others could've wandered downstairs to retrieve the packet since they had all stayed stationary at the table. Jared couldn't have taken it either- He had eyes on the back room and would've noticed him coming in or out. No, this was much worse. His suspicions of a secret stowaway were one-hundred percent confirmed now. Who's to say they weren't gorging on the data intake from that file at the very moment?

He shook his head. If he thought too hard about this, it would only end up causing him to feel more frustrated than he already did. He wanted to go to the others and ask a few questions, but he had just stormed out. There was no coming back from that in a matter of a few minutes- he would have to wait a little while, and once he felt it was okay to show his face again, the first to be interrogated would be the chicken.

In an attempt to make sure he wasn't crazy about the animatronic information pages going missing, he searched through all the nearby boxes one more time. While he didn't find the packet, he did obtain a flashlight-- a handy tool to help him see better in the very dark room. He turned on the device with a quick clicking sound, and a circular ray of light began to beam from it. He turned a full 360 degrees, seeing if there was anything he'd missed, which there turned out to be.

There was writing engraved onto the wall. While the text was too small to be seen where he was standing, he could see it by moving closer to get a better look at it. Once the writing was in eyeshot of being read, he began to recite it to himself.

**"I knew you'd come back. I've been watching you, and I'll say, you're a clever one.**  
**I have the files- not for malicious intent, but out of genuine curiosity.**  
**I want to learn a little bit about all of you before I decide to meet you all face-to-face.**  
**I'm not a bad guy. I want to help, but I'm going to need you to trust me.**  
**I'll see you soon."**

The name that the writer had signed had been scratched off, but that was the least of his worries. Someone had been watching while the files had been stored away, and they stole them. Yet, they claimed to be a good guy, and was he to trust that? It was only text, after all. There was no way to convey what sort of intent had been made while writing it.

Then, there was also the mystery that dealt with what exactly the writer wanted to help them with. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing wrong amongst himself and the four others.

His thoughts were broken, however, when he heard a small rustle coming from somewhere else in the room. He turned around, speaking out into the large, ominous room that was barely illuminated by his flashlight.

"I don't know who you are, why you're here, or how long you've even been here, but what I do know is that you're listening to me right now. I look forward to meeting you, mysterious stranger. I hope you are who you claim to be... otherwise, there will be problems." He called out into the darkness, not expecting a response. Alas, one never came. After a slight shrug, he sat down at a nearby desk, beginning to doze off for a little while.

* * *

Chica was less than happy— she’d taken things too far and ended up upsetting Goldie after having just told him that his time could be better spent hanging out with his friends. What was that going to do to their friendship? Would he no longer want to talk to her? Shaking the thoughts off of her mind, she refocused her attention to her three friends at the table with her.

Bonnie and Foxy were identically staring at the table, their brows furrowed in guilt. Freddy, on the other hand, was staring right back at her, a solemn look on his face. He made a hand gesture, pointing over to the kitchen. She nodded in response, getting up.

"Well, that was a fun game, guys! I'm sorry that it had to end on a sour note." She sighed, shaking her head and walking off to the kitchen. Neither Bonnie nor Foxy had turned to look at her at all. She didn't know if it was because they were in deep thought or if they were mad at her, but she didn't care— what mattered right now was seeing what Freddy had to tell her. She shifted over next to the kitchen counter, placing her hands down on it. A glance was given to the clock in the room, where she took note of the time. It was roughly 4:00 AM now, so she had a few hours to hopefully patch things up with Goldie before she'd have to go through another 18 hours of boredom, this time tagged along with guilty thoughts of hurting her friend. She moved over to the cupboards, opening them and reaching inside. A few moments later, she pulled several armfuls of ingredients, neatly organizing them on the kitchen island behind her. Cake baking was her stress reliever, and right now an especially stressful time. She figured now would be a good time to make it anyways, as there was a semi-large birthday party planned for tomorrow. This would be a way to kill two tasks (She disliked the term 'birds') with one stone.

"Mind if I join you?" Freddy cooed from the doorway, cracking his knuckles and stepping inside. Chica nodded, motioning him over to join her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her eyes to turn to meet his. They were coated in sympathy, as his brows lowered to give her a look of forgiveness. "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. He should've known what he was signing up for."

She was taken aback by this statement. "Freddy, how could you say that? Even if he knew what he was getting into, there's still no reason to defend the fact that we hurt his feelings." She sighed, looking away from the bear once more. "I thought you had more empathy than that."

Freddy went silent, unsure of what to say to her. After a few hefty moments of silence, he spoke. "Look, Chica. All I'm trying to tell you is not to stress out too much about him. Goldie's a level-headed guy. He'll get over this soon enough and you two will be able to work things out from there, alright?"

Chica only nodded in response, moving over to the oven to begin the preheating process. After setting the oven to the correct temperature and starting the timer, she backed up onto the island, leaning back onto it. Freddy was staring at her blankly. "Am I going to help you with this, or would you rather do it alone?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"You can do whatever you'd like to, Freddy. Help is always nice, but if you think you have more important things to do... you don't, then you can go ahead and just leave me to it."

Freddy chuckled a little bit. "With an argument like that, how could I not?" With a wide grin on his face, he stepped over to the apron rack, picking up one and tying it around his neck. Chica looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping myself from getting flour stains, or whatever that white powdery stuff is called." He responded, clapping his hands together in anticipation. The apron flailed loosely around him, marked with the text _"It's Flour, not Flower."_ Studying the words on the apron, Chica scowled. She hadn't ever taken the time to study the aprons before, and seeing them now, she was glad she hadn't.

"I swear, whoever comes up with these kinds of quotes should be fired."

Freddy nodded in agreement, having read the quote to himself already previously. He moved over to where Chica was, sitting on the counter next to her. She looked at him.

"You're going to put your body where the food is going to be made?" She groaned, crossing her arms. Before Freddy could respond, Chica had already pulled him off the table and back onto the floor, shaking her head. Freddy nonchalantly played it off. The oven beeped, attracting their attention.

With everything ready, the two began to work and converse simultaneously.

* * *

"I'm going crazy..." Jared mumbled to himself. He had seen the glow of that eye illuminated from the backstage door, and when he had rubbed his eyes, it was gone. He was completely convinced that the atmosphere of the building during the night was causing him to see things that weren't there. Shaking his head for what seemed to be the fortieth time, he picked up the tablet that would allow him to view the cameras. He had completely forgotten about the animatronics and had just been sitting in some sort of crazy daze for a while now. He started flipping through the cameras to see if anything was going on.

The Dining Area was empty, completely contrary to the scene he had seen before. Flipping to Camera 1C, he saw Foxy sitting in his cove, staring blankly at the table. Had something occurred that he wasn't aware of? He'd have to leave the office and ask around once he was finished checking. Flipping over to the stage, he saw Bonnie, slumped against the wall, staring off into the Dining Area with the same expression Foxy had. Jared's concern deepened. Flipping around more, he reached the kitchen. Some small clatter was heard alongside the voices of Freddy and Chica, who were both laughing and seemingly having a good time. Jared relaxed a bit. At least those two weren't in any sort of bad mood.

Jared placed the tablet down on the desk and stood up, stretching out his limbs after sitting idly for a little while. After a swift check to make sure the power level was stable, he moved out into the West Hall, navigating his way towards the Dining Area whilst scanning the hallway 'decor', if you could call it that for how cheaply made it was, in the process. Eventually, he reached Pirate's Cove, where he called out for the mechanical fox.

After a few moments of silence, he answered. "Yar, what can I do for ye, lad?" Foxy had responded, pulling the curtain aside to look at the guard.

Jared cleared his throat. "I was just checking the cameras, and-"

"Ye be worryin' fo' nothin'. 'm fine." Foxy interrupted, glancing away from him and nodding over towards Bonnie.

Jared's brows rose in confusion. "Okay... But can you please explain what happened?"

Foxy plunged his hook into the wooden flooring of his cove, creating yet another hole in it. He looked over at Jared once more, nodding his head slightly. "Yar, so, that had been one o' the firs' times we've seen ol' Goldie as a group. While we, er, been playin' our game, we upset 'em and he ran off somewhere."

"Hm, I see. Did any of you try to go find him and reason things out?"

"Erhm... no, lad. We figured he'd want to be alone fo' now."

Jared nodded understandingly. He glanced over to Bonnie. "I see he's not handling this too well, either."

"Ye got that right."

Jared's suspicions rose a bit. "Then why did Freddy and Chica sound like they were having fun when I checked the kitchen camera?"

Foxy rolled his eyes. "They ten' to let things go faster if ye get the gist."

The nightguard crossed his arms. "I'm going to check up on Bonnie. I'll see you around, I suppose."

Foxy nodded, shutting the curtain as Jared walked away. Bonnie looked over at him as he approached the stage. He was standing up now, rather than sitting as he had been on the cameras. The bunny waved at the guard, hopping off the stage.

"I'm fine if you're asking. I felt a little guilty, but I'm moving on from it now. I'm not going to let it affect the rest of the..." He glanced over at the clock. "Like, the hour we have left."

Jared nodded, smiling slightly. "Guess that makes my job easier," He replied, ruffling the back of his hair. "Is there anything you plan to do for the rest of the night?"

Bonnie shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Hm... okay, I'm going to fill you in on something I saw."

The bunny's ears rose higher in curiosity. While he didn't have the eyebrows to convey his expression, Jared could tell he would be raising one if he could. "Alright, what is it?"

Jared looked around. "Just to be safe, come to the office with me."

Bonnie nodded, following Jared as he turned around and started walking back to the office. Once the two got there, Jared sat down in the chair, while Bonnie leaned up against the desk. "Alright, mind telling me what's so important?"

The human cleared this throat, nodding. "So, earlier.. While you guys were playing your dumb game or whatever, I saw something in the backstage door."

"Hm?" Bonnie asked, adjusting himself to sit on the desk.

"I saw someone looking at all of you from the darkness of the door."

"How could you tell?" Bonnie asked, placing a hand underneath his chin.

"There was the glow of an eye. It was yellow."

Bonnie looked perplexed. "Just... a singular eye?" 

Jared nodded, reaffirming his statement. "Indeed. Last time I checked, none of you have yellow eyes, aside from Foxy, maybe."

"And Foxy was very clearly with us at the moment. Hm... have you told anybody else about this?"

He shook his head, a concerned look on his face beginning to form.

"Why not? If this is important, why keep it a secret... and more importantly, why tell me first?"

"Because I feel like you're the most trustworthy out of everyone here... plus the others were all busy, aside from Foxy, who I'm not as familiar with as I am with you."

Bonnie rubbed the back of his head. "You think I'm trustworthy? That's sweet."

Jared rolled his eyes. "That's not important right now, Bonnie." Bonnie nodded in response as the two fell silent for a couple of short moments.

"Why don't you e-mail Fazbear Entertainment and tell them about this?" He suggested.

Jared took a moment to think about it, ending his thoughts with a heavy and hasty nod. "Good idea." He pulled his laptop out of his bag and booted it up. He moved over to the desk, which Bonnie hopped off of, moving over and standing behind him to get a view of the laptop. After a few clicks, Jared had the e-mail ready to be typed. "Alright, what should we say?"

"Well, for starters, maybe address the company in the first line?"

"Oh, yeah." He giggled.

After a while, Jared had gone on to give out his positive impressions on the job and how he enjoyed working at the pizzeria first, to minimize any sort of potential damage. Following that, he began to write about the strange occurrences that have happened once he set foot in the location, such as the free-roaming animatronics with totally human personalities, the entity that was Goldie, and most importantly, the glowing yellow eye he had seen in the backroom, tying it into the correlation with the red hat Foxy and Chica had found a night or two prior. After sending the e-mail with a breath of relief, he turned back around to face Bonnie.

"Well... that sure did take a while," Bonnie said, glancing up at the clock. "Oh, shoot. It's time for me to go back to the stage. See you tomorrow, Jared."

"See you, Bonnie," Jared said, waving. Bonnie walked out of the office and back over towards the stage. Freddy and Chica joined him shortly. Freddy and Chica anxiously awaited the next night, in order to make up with Goldie, while Bonnie awaited the night to see what the company would say in response. After watching Jared exit the building, the three closed their eyes, awaiting the new day.

* * *

The next night, Jared had barely sat down in his chair before Bonnie barged into the room, startling the guard.

"Jared!" Bonnie yelled, standing in the West Hall doorway.

Jared darted his head over to face the mechanical bunny, sighing. "Two nights in a row! You need to stop it with this whole scaring nonsense." He mumbled, pulling out his laptop. "I know why you're here. I don't know if they've responded yet, so I guess we can see together."

Bonnie, eager to see what they had said, positioned himself behind Jared while he maneuvered his way to his inbox.

"Let's see... yep, e-mail from Fazbear Entertainment." Jared cleared his throat, beginning to read out the e-mail aloud.

_"Dearest employee,  
thank you for the kind words regarding the establishment! It's always heartwarming to have great employees who do great work have such great times! We are aware of the "Golden bear" animatronic, and we can assure you, it is quite inactive. We've had a couple of reports in the past regarding it, but we're sure it's all just ghost stories and there's nothing more to it. We are also aware of the nightly activity from the animatronics, and we can also assure that they're completely harmless and nothing to worry about. Now, regarding the "mysterious glow", which we have yet to hear of, we'll be having our CEO check that whenever he comes to visit in the coming days.  
-Management."_

Bonnie narrowed his eyes. "That sounded like they were trying very hard to cover up some things they don't want us to hear."

"Agreed. Who uses 'great' that many times in a single sentence?"

The bunny shrugged, recalling an important detail from the e-mail. "Oh, yeah, the CEO. I don't trust him one bit."

Jared looked at him with curious eyes. "Why's that?"

Before Bonnie could respond, a different voice came from the East Hall doorway- that of Freddy's. "That's because he's a very shady man. There's something very off about him, but we can't quite figure out why."

Jared looked over at him. "Well, good evening, Freddy."

The bear tipped his hat off for a second, placing it back on his head. Bonnie crossed his arms. "You stole my thunder."

Freddy laughed, brushing that comment off. "Sorry about eavesdropping and everything, but I woke up early and heard you two talking."

"Eh, don't sweat it. Not like it was something super important."

Bonnie looked over at him in disbelief. "Not important? You literally were reading an e-mail from the company that helps play them off as more suspicious."

"Alright, let's not start anything, Bonnie." Freddy chimed, silencing the rabbit whilst turning toward the guard. "Why don't we do some further research on them? We could potentially learn a little bit more about the CEO."

"Sounds good... but do you even know his name?"

"That's the type of information we could be learning," Freddy replied, a big smile on his face. Jared chuckled and Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get on with it..." The bunny sighed, leaning up against the desk to get a good view of the laptop.

* * *

Chica, for once, had woken up later than Freddy. Noticing his absence, she shrugged. "Guess he's busy with something else." Scanning the room for anybody else, she noticed Foxy sitting at one of the tables. After setting down her cupcake, she walked over to him. "Hey, Foxy, can I ask a favor?"

The pirate turned to look at her. "Ay lass, what can I be helpin' you with?" He said, flipping up his eyepatch to make better eye contact with her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Freddy's busy with something right now, so I would really appreciate it if you would come with me to cheer up Goldie, maybe? If you want to?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs in a guilt-tripping manner.

Foxy looked at her, confused. "Ye know, ye don't need to guilt-trip this ol' lad to get his help. But yes, lass, I'll help ya."

"Oh, phew," Chica sighed, standing up nice and tall. "Is there anything we should do before we go down to talk to him, in case we're down there for a while?"

Foxy narrowed his eyes, thinking for a second. "Nah, we should be fine, lass. Les' go." He got up, marching towards the backstage door hastily. Chica started after him in a hurry.

"Yo, hold up! You're a lot faster than I am!" She cried, causing Foxy to giggle. Once she caught up to him, the two walked downstairs into the pitch-black darkness of the basement room. "Ugh, I am not happy to be back down here. This place just gives me the biggest creeps, even more now knowing there could be someone else hiding down here. Someone that we don't know."

Foxy shrugged. "Goldie, are ye down here, lad?" He called out into the darkness. No response.

Chica took a step forward. He might be offline or something. Let's go look for him. She had a hunch of where to look, and that was in the general area of where he'd caught her snooping the previous night. After making her way around the heavy clutter and over to that table, she found him slumped over on the table. She looked over at Foxy, nodding. Together, the two of them got on both sides of him, leaning in close.

"Goldie, wake up!"

"Argh, wake up, lad!"

The sudden sounds of both of their voices caused Goldie to jump awake, looking at them swiftly with panicked eyes... if you want to call his white pupils that. After seeing them, he relaxed a little. "What do you guys want?"

After exchanging eye contact, Chica gave Foxy a nod. "We came to apologize for upsetting you last night. We felt really bad immediately after you left."

The bear shrugged and shook his head. After a few seconds, he teleported behind the chair he was in, in order to be on his feet. "You guys are fine. You were just teasing. The only reason I got upset is because of how important that 'secret' of mine is to me. Does that make any sort of sense?"

"Makes plenty o' sense to me," Foxy replied with a slight nod. Chica nodded as well.

"Good. I don't know how to explain this, other than by saying that it has to deal with my past."

Chica's eyes widened a bit. Goldie's origins and his past were something that none of the animatronics knew anything about. All they knew is that he came from a previous location and was being kept here for storage.

"Ah, well, I see. I can promise that all of us will try to be more cautious about how we act with you, just so we don't upset you, okay?"

Goldie shook his head once more. "No, that's not what I want. I'm fine with all of you playing around and teasing me. I shouldn't have gotten upset over something you guys had no knowledge of, so it's not your fault. It just... brought back a lot of bad memories that I don't want to remember. Regardless, thank you for coming down here to apologize, even if it is just the two of you."

The chicken shrugged. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Freddy and Bonnie were doing something with the guard, so they were busy and couldn't come down here with us."

"Well, to be fair, we didn't really ask them, lass." 

"I guess that's fair," Chica said, shrugging.

Goldie let out a fake cough, returning the point of focus back onto him. "Let's go upstairs. I've been passed out all night and would like to relax in a place that isn't cramped with clutter."

* * *

After returning upstairs, the three animatronics made their way to the office. Jared, Freddy, and Bonnie were still gathered around the computer. Whatever it is that they were looking at, they sure were glued to it.

"BOO!" Chica yelled, hoping to scare them. Instead, Bonnie side-eyed her. "I see you guys made up?"

She nodded in response, moving into the office as Foxy and Goldie exchanged glances. "What are you guys looking at?"

Jared cleared his throat, turning around in his swivel chair to face her. "Bonnie and I sent an e-mail to Fazbear Entertainment about a few strange things that have been occurring around here, like that red hat. We got an e-mail back in response saying that the CEO is coming down to visit."

"Not the CEO..." Chica muttered, rolling her eyes. "I hate that guy. He reminds me of middle-aged Cailou mixed with a mentally unstable asylum patient."

"He has a damn fine accent though, I'd like to add." Freddy chimed, raising his eyebrows. Bonnie nudged him, quieting him up as Jared continued to talk.

"Well, regardless of how you feel about him, he's coming to visit. Considering you all know very little about him, we're doing some research on him."

Goldie stepped into the office. "And what have you found out?" He asked, placing a hand on his chin.

Jared turned back to the computer. "So far, we've found out that his name is W. Afton... probably hand-in-hand with Afton Robotics, the company that manufactured you all."

Chica rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. Why wouldn't he own the robotics company that's CLEARLY named after him?"

"...Anyways, we also found out that his one of his children died many years back and that his former co-owner, H. Emily, disappeared one day years ago and hasn't been seen since."

"Spooky," Bonnie replied, standing over and stepping back so Goldie and Chica could get a better view.

Goldie studied the information before asking another question. "Does it say what happened to his daughter?"

"The police ran an investigation on the situation. Apparently, her body was found inside of an animatronic named Circus Baby, back at an older establishment. The place got shut down shortly after."

Freddy scoffed. "You'd think your daughter dying inside of one of your own creations would be enough to make you quit... so why the hell is he still managing the company 5 years later?"

"Probably for the money he makes," Jared said, shrugging.

"And what about his partner? Did they ever figure out what happened with him?"

Jared shook his head. "According to the articles we read, the last time he was seen was the day after his daughter ran away from home."

"...Ran away from home? Damn, that is an unfortunate group of people," Chica muttered, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Yeah, it's quite odd how they're all connected," Freddy added.

"Connected?" She asked.

"Yeah. A couple of the articles we read made a few bold claims that perhaps Mr. Afton was involved in Mr. Emily's daughter running away."

Goldie raised an eyebrow. "How do they know she ran away?"

Freddy turned to look at him. "Well, the police did an investigation and there was no evidence pointing to anything else. They never found any traces of a body, or murder, or whatever. However, they didn't ever find her, either. So, really... who knows what happened to her?"

"Mm," Goldie replied, shaking his head. "I hate to change the conversation... but I believe our secret stowaway guest will be making an appearance soon."

Jared checked his watch. 3:00 AM. "How soon do you think?"

Goldie's pupils grew bigger as he looked behind Jared. "...Right now."

Everyone turned to look at the other doorway, as a tall, black bear stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Lefty. It's time we talk."


	4. Blackbear

There he was. The stowaway that had been keeping himself hidden in the basement finally made an appearance. He wore the red top hat that had been found a few nights back, had an accompanying red bowtie, and was missing his left eye. Fitting. There was a very apparent silence that filled the room. Nobody quite knew what exactly they wanted to say. This was a brand new animatronic, who had just randomly appeared. How were they supposed to react to that?

"I know you're all probably quite surprised right now. But, before you do anything rash or uncalled for, please, hear me out. Come to the Dining Area so we can talk." Lefty said, turning and walking towards the said area in a very poised manner. All of the animatronics exchanged shocked glances with one another, and Jared himself seemed like he had just seen a ghost.

"Who the hell was that!?" Bonnie peeped anxiously. Chica looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear? His name is Lefty. You have 12-inch ears, actually, use them to hear for once. Hell, I don't even HAVE ears and I'm a better listener than you."

Embarrassed, Bonnie turned and walked out of the office quickly, making his way into the Dining Area. Lefty sat on the Show Stage, waiting for everyone to arrive.

Freddy looked over at her, shaking his head. "It was a rhetorical question..." Without another word, he followed after Bonnie to try and go comfort him. Chica looked over at Foxy and Goldie. "Ehm... too harsh?"

Goldie gave her a firm nod and disappeared, teleporting straight into the dining room. Foxy looked at Chica with a blank emotion on his face. "Ay, lass... ye may not un'erstand, but yer words be harsh sometimes. Jokin' er not." He shrugged before turning and walking down the West Hall. Chica looked down at her feet, shaking her head a bit. "Whatever, he'll get over it. No use in beating myself up."

Jared looked over at her. "You do realize I'm still in here, right?" His voice directed her gaze towards him as she awkwardly shrugged in response. "Um... right. We should get going." With a nod from the human, he stood up and followed her out into the Dining Area, where everyone else was gathered.

Lefty was still sitting on the Show Stage. Freddy was sitting next to Bonnie, whispering something to him to most likely calm him down. Foxy leaned against the wall near the Backstage door, while Goldie stood on the stage next to the newcomer. Jared and Chica took a seat at the table with Freddy and Bonnie, the former apologizing before Lefty started talking.

"I'm really sorry Bonnie, I didn't mean to-"

"You're fine. Let's just move on, mmkay?" He said, cutting her off. She nodded as they both directed their attention to the bear on stage. With his singular eye, he scanned the room, making sure he had everyone's attention.

"Right. Now, before I begin to explain myself, I'd like to make a more formal introduction. My name is Lefty, I'm a 1980s Afton Robotics-designed model, part of the old 'Rockstar' set of animatronics." He paused for a moment, pointing towards Goldie. "According to a behavioral tracking log that I found downstairs, you must be Goldie, correct?"

The bear nodded in response. Lefty pointed over to Foxy. "And you must be Foxy." He continued to point at everyone else to confirm identities until he stopped at Jared. "Nightguard. Now, any questions?"

Chica raised her hand, grabbing his attention. "So, yeah, like... where the hell did you come from? How did you get here? Why are you missing an eye? Why-" She stopped talking as Lefty held up his hand to stop her. "I'll explain all of that in a minute. Now, if there are not any more basic questions, then I shall continue."

Freddy exchanged glances with Goldie on stage. The two were obviously skeptical about the whole thing. On the contrary, Chica and Bonnie looked more curious than anything, while Foxy didn't really have an expression at all. He was very hard to read.

"I have two main points I need to cover. The first is my past, which will be the longer segment of the two. The second, on the other hand, is why I'm here. Now, let's begin."

* * *

As previously stated before, I was engineered by a man named Henry Emily, created in his own little workshop. At my time of creation, I wasn't aware of my purpose. I had simply thought I'd be a standard entertainer, and for a bit, I was. I performed with so many friends, pals, and enemies inside of an older location that I forgot the name of. It's been... quite some time since that day.

After roughly a week or two, I began to feel this pulsating feeling inside my chest. I felt like I no longer had control over my body. I felt like I was being drawn to something I wasn't even aware existed. I felt... hollow.

Then I understood why I was actually created. Cue the arrival of an entity known as **The Marionette** , a tall, slim creature that seemed to stare directly into your soul. I had no idea how it was able to walk around, considering it felt very... flimsy. However, that pulsating feeling inside of me pushed me closer, and closer, and closer... until finally, I took it and crammed it inside of my body, holding it captive. After that, I felt whole again, no longer incomplete.

I never did have an explanation of why I was built to hold it captive, though. However, I am quite sure Mr. Emily was very well-aware of what he was doing.

Moving along, I stopped performing after that day. It was like I was physically incapable of singing or performing anything remotely close to what a well-conditioned animatronic should be able to do. So, I was tossed out into the back alley one day, abandoned... That is until I was found by Mr. Emily once again. He moved me to a different location, where I was taken inside and... 'salvaged'. After I had arrived, I met two others who were like me... broken inside. Misfits. Outcasts. Their names were Molten Freddy and Scrap Baby. They were the ones I was the closest with, and could actually consider my friends.

It didn't last long, though.

One night, we were hanging out in the lower part of the establishment. It was a dusty, cramped maze of vents that led in an endless circle. I suppose we were kept there so we wouldn't cause any havoc with the actual customers. A fair point in retrospect considering how dangerous the other two were, but that's not the point. One night, someone, for some reason unknown to me, lit the place on fire. Once we realized the place was burning, we made a break for it. Well... Baby and I did. Molten considered leaving with us but decided to stay back. I suppose they didn't really care to continue on with their life at that point. Baby and I barely got out, but we did. And after the collapsing and the heat exhaustion, I guess it allowed the Marionette to slip loose. It looked down at us once we finally gained our strength back and were able to move again.

I quite vividly remember the words it had spoken to me.

"You two made it out for a reason. And I'm out of you for a reason. When the time comes, we will meet again. When the time comes." With that, it vanished. After the sirens and the firemen made a dash for the building, Baby and I ran off to avoid scaring them. I don't really know where we aimed to go, but we traveled for a while, laying low and making sure to stay out of the sight of people. I'm sure a few saw us here and there but were just considered crazy.

One morning, following a night where we had stopped resting, Baby was gone. I don't know if she was taken or if she left me because she saw something else, but she was gone. I was on my lonesome, so I decided to stay where I was. I don't know how long I was there, but I know I was there for many years. It was a place completely forgotten by humanity, that nobody, not even daring teens, ever visited.

Flash forward to three weeks ago, and I woke up here after my long, long slumber. After I discovered you all, I began to keep tabs and learn about you all. I wanted to have everything all right in my mind before I decided to formally make an appearance... and here I am.

* * *

Everyone stared at him blankly. There were obviously lots of thoughts running through their minds.

"Apologies if certain things don't make sense. I definitely forgot a lot of things while resting for so long."

Goldie blinked a few times. "I have a few questions."

Lefty turned to face him, nodding. "Fair. Go ahead."

After a few moments of thinking, he shook his head. "Actually, nevermind."

"Very well. If anyone has any questions, let me know. But in the meantime, I'll explain how I can help you. Now, I'm well aware of the digging you al have been doing to learn more about the CEO, William Afton. He was in leagues with Mr. Emily, as I'm sure you already know. His daughter, Elizabeth, was actually possessing Baby. She hadn't been murdered, rather killed by her father's own creation."

Foxy dropped his eyepatch, grunting. "Well ain't that be sad." He moved over to the seat where the others sat, pulling out a chair and sitting next to Chica once more.

Chica had a look of sorrow in her eyes. "That poor girl. I can't imagine having your life taken away from you and then being forced to live in a mechanical creation forever..." She rubbed her eyes for a few moments.

"Indeed. It's quite sad," Lefty responded, hopping off the stage and pacing around. Goldie sat down on the edge of the stage, looking at him. "She was a real good friend to me. I was able to talk to her about things that I felt like I couldn't talk about. I still hope she's okay, and that nothing bad happened to her." He began droning off, thinking about the possibilities.

Bonnie grabbed his attention when he asked another question. "Did you ever see William in person?"

Lefty turned back to face the newer robots, putting his hands behind his back once more. "A few times, while I was performing. He and Henry had a couple of conversations that I was lucky enough to overhear. It gave me perspective on both of their personalities and behavioral patterns."

"Mind explaining?" Goldie asked.

"Sure. Henry, for one, was very level-headed. He was a hard worker, knew what he wanted and how he wanted things done, and was quick to achieve whatever visions he had put forth for himself. He was also very devoted to his family, from what I had seen in his workshop. He collected tons of photographs of his family, as well as drawings from his daughter. I admire that man, but I have no idea what happened to him. Apparently, he no longer works for the company and disappeared, as you all said?"

Standing up, Goldie gave him a firm nod. "That would be right. And, speaking of his family, did you ever meet his daughter?"

"You mean Charlotte? No, I only knew about her existence through the pictures and a few times when Henry mentioned her name verbally." Goldie nodded back in response, moving over to the table and standing next to Freddy."

Lefty looked at him for a few moments. "I know you don't trust me, but I do have the evidence to check out." He stepped underneath one of the lights, visibly revealing what appeared to be burn marks. "Everything I told you was real." Goldie remained silent, just looking at him.

Chica coughed as an awkward silence fell among the group. "Um, why don't you tell us about William, Leaf tea?"

"Lefty."

"That's what I said."

He raised an eyebrow and stared at her inquisitively. "...Moving on. Yes, I can tell you more about him. William was essentially the polar opposite of Henry. He was very secretive from what I overheard. A couple of conversations involved Henry getting angry at William for finessing the truth. It's not that he was quite a liar, but he was more of a half-truth teller. Anyways, aside from that, he was very aggressive sometimes, and then suddenly passive. I think it's some sort of bipolar thing. Unlike Henry, he was not family-oriented at all. He left his wife to take care of his three kids most of the time, and I believe that's why he still works here as if nothing happened to his daughter in the first place. I assume he just didn't care."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "Ol' deadbeat father."

Lefty nodded. "Now, I believe with the information I have, I can help you all unravel the secrets of the company that you wish to. However, I don't know everything. My knowledge only extends to a certain extent, so I can only help so much. But, since we'll be spending some time together, for the time being, I'll gladly take any more questions that any of you have."

His attention was directed back to Chica as she put her hand up. "Yes?"

"What were the other animatronics in your set like?"

Lefty looked down for a moment, narrowing his eyebrows to think. "Ah, right. Freddy was the awkward type. He never liked being the center of attention, and usually tried to relax and lay things low whenever he could. Bonnie was the fun one. You could always count on him to cheer you up and make you feel better with a joke or some sort of fun activity that he'd organize. Chica was loud and sassy. She liked to throw her maracas at people sometimes if they pissed her off. And Foxy was quite brave. He was usually the one to take the blame for anything bad that happened and was always very supportive of everyone else if they ever felt down or anxious."

Bonnie scratched the back of his head. "It sounded like you all were pretty tight."

"Quite so. I miss them, but there's no way in hell I'll ever see them again. They probably were deactivated and put in storage somewhere." He shrugged, pacing around a bit. "But let's move on."

Foxy put his hand up. "Ay lad, ye think ye could tell us about yeself?"

He nodded. "Well, I'm not very interesting. I like the quiet and the sensation of relaxation. On top of that... I guess I like to read and observe. Nothing else, really." Foxy nodded, somewhat content with the answer he'd received.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, standing up straight. "What are you going to do when William comes to check out the place? Isn't he coming to investigate the 'yellow glow' that Jared reported?"

Lefty glanced at him for a short moment. "Hm. I mean, I evaded you guys for weeks on end without being found, so I'm sure I can go a day hiding from him."

Bonnie placed his hands on the table. "Are you afraid to see him again?"

He received a nod from the black bear. "Absolutely. If he sees that I'm still around, I don't know how he will react. The only thing I'm sure of is that it will not be a positive reaction."

Goldie stood up from the table. "Lefty, I'd like to talk to you privately." The bear nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

Chica rolled her eyes. "So, are we going to eavesdrop, or..." Freddy looked at her and giggled.

"No, Chica. We're not going to invade their conversation. Just be patient." Chica crossed her arms in response. Jared stood up from the table. "Um, I need to get back to the office. I'll see you guys around." He turned and walked back to the office. Chica elbowed Foxy, chuckling. "I forgot he was sitting there. He didn't say anything at all." Foxy rolled his eyes as she giggled more.

* * *

After shutting the kitchen door, Goldie turned to Lefty and gave him his blank stare.

"I assume what you're saying is all true, considering you have the so-called 'battle scars' to prove it."

Lefty nodded in response. "I assure you, I mean no harm. I simply want to aid you all in discovering the secrets of the past. I'm just as curious to learn about what's happened that the public eye doesn't know about."

Goldie placed a hand on his chin, thoughtfully staring at him. "Mhm. Well, I guess since it's just the two of us... you can definitely trust me more than the others. Is there anything you neglected to mention back there?"

Lefty shook his head. "Sorry, I told you guys all I know about the current situation. However, when William comes to visit soon, I can try to observe and see if he's still the same as he was all that time ago."

"That would be great. Also, if you wouldn't mind, can you come and look downstairs with me for more potential files? I know there's a lot of unopened crates down there."

Lefty shrugged. "I suppose. There's not really anything else for me do around here, so why not?"

Goldie nodded, opening the door and walking past the other 4. "We're going to look downstairs for anything else. Don't burn the place down." Lefty simply nodded as he followed Goldie downstairs.

Foxy flipped up his eyepatch, standing up. "I'll be goin' back to me cove now. See ya lads, and lass." Without another word, he turned and walked into his cove, shutting the curtain behind him. Chica looked at Freddy and Bonnie, who shrugged. "Guess it's just the three of us now," she muttered, laying her head down on the table. Freddy and Bonnie exchanged glances with one another, the former standing up. "I'm going to go do more digging with Jared. Do you two want to come?"

Bonnie and Chica shook their heads. Freddy nodded, turning, and walking to the office. Chica raised her head, looking at Bonnie. He avoided making eye contact with her. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look okay."

He shrugged in response, rubbing his arm and exhaling sharply. "Look, I just feel very attacked right now. I know what you said was just in a fun, joking manner, but sometimes I take things to heart and I can't help that. Okay?"

Chica didn't respond. Instead, she looked at him, her brows dropping in guilt. After a little while, she finally spoke. "I understand, Bonnie. I just want you to know I'm never one to take things seriously most of the time. You're very important to me, and I'd never want to intentionally hurt you. I'm really sorry."

For the first time, Bonnie looked up at her and made direct eye contact. "Call me a crybaby if you want. I don't care about the jokes half the time, but sometimes it gets to me. I get where you're coming from, and as long as you hold off on the harsh ones, we won't have any more problems. Okay?"

Chica nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "So... we're all good."

"Yeah, we're all good."

Chica lifted her head up, smiling. "Here, come with me. Let's go make some cupcakes. I'm bored." Before Bonnie could say no, Chica grabbed him by the hand and yanked him into the kitchen. There was no fighting back, considering Chica was heavier.

She dragged him into the kitchen, where he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let me guess. Birthday party tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Coincidentally the same day the CEO is showing up. Isn't that fun..."

Bonnie grimaced as Chica gently chuckled. "You know, I don't trust that man around kids. He always gives them creepy looks. I honestly have no idea as to why he'd become CEO of a company that has a PURPOSE for pleasing children."

She looked over at him, nodding. "I agree. He's probably the shadiest person I know. I mean, I know I don't know a lot of people, but he's still very shady and I don't like him."

"Damn right you don't. I don't know why anyone would."

Chica bent over and opened a drawer, pulling out three trays, each having a dozen slots. "Can't believe that man still has a wife."

Bonnie opened one of the high-up cupboards, pulling out a few bags. "Maybe she's just into losers."

"Or maybe she pities him." They both exchanged chuckles as they got out the last of the supplies they needed.

Bonnie placed his hand down on the counter, looking up at the ceiling for a moment while he thought. "Y'know, he has two other children. Ones that still breathe. I wonder how they think of him as a father."

Chica looked over at him. "Did you read any information about them?" She was answered with a shake of the head from the bunny.

"No, there wasn't anything on them, nor was there anything on there about his wife. The only thing that did mention them was their family relation to William."

"Huh. Odd. Well, whatever the case, let's forget about them."

Nodding, Bonnie moved over to the counter and began to help Chica bake the cupcakes for the next day.

* * *

Freddy stared at the computer screen with an eyebrow raised. "The hell is this?"

Jared turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

The bear pointed at a tab on the computer. It read 'Hot sexy girl-'

Jared closed out of the tab, his cheeks turning red. "That was absolutely nothing important and should never be mentioned again under any sort of circumstances. Ever. Or else I'll chop your ears up, throw them in a blender, and then force-feed you them."

Freddy took a step back, giggling. "Okay, okay. Calm down there bud, I was just messing with you."

"Yeah, sure." Rolling his eyes, Jared turned back to the laptop, typing in something and pressing search. "Alright, let's see here..."

He began scrolling through different articles to see if he could dig up anything, Freddy watching and also looking out for anything that caught his eye. Suddenly, the bear pointed at something on the scream. "Stop, look. Apparently he's managed numerous past locations in the past, and each of them has closed down for a reason not related to bad business."

Jared read through the paragraphs that Freddy had pointed out for him, his eyebrows raising a little. "Gas leaks, missing staff... missing-"

Without warning, his computer powered off. "Um. I guess I forgot to charge it. Sorry."

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Did you at least remember what site you clicked on?"

"Ehm. No. I can just check my search history later, though."

"Fine. I'll come to meet you again tomorrow night when your laptop is actually charged." With a final wave, Freddy walked out of the office and down the East Hall, until he heard talking come out of the kitchen. He peaked in, seeing Bonnie and Chica laughing while mixing some batter.

"Oh, please, that whole fiasco was _totally_ your fault, Bon." Chica had said, poking him in the side.

Bonnie rolled his eyes, smirking at her. "Last time I checked, I wasn't the one that told the guard it was okay to invite some company to the pizzeria."

"Hey, I was excited to meet more people! Besides, you're not completely innocent, either. You were the one who gave them the okay to trash the place."

He chuckled, recounting the memory. "Sure, I did. But the look that was on the dayshift worker's faces will forever be engraved into my mind. It was so funny, you don't even understand."

"Oh, I can definitely agree with you on that. I still giggle about it."

Freddy stepped into the kitchen, attracting both of their attention. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Chica shook her head, motioning him over. "We're just making some lighthearted banter while we make the sweets for tomorrow."

"Oh, totally forgot about that. Would you like some help?"

Chica tossed him an apron, knowing he was too 'dainty' to get himself dirty. "Go for it, Fazbear."

He glanced over at Bonnie, who hadn't said anything since he came in. "I'm assuming you two made up already?

"Mhm." He replied, grabbing the batter and pouring it into one of the pans.

"Great to hear. I didn't want to have to deal with ANOTHER set of upset friends."

Chica rolled her eyes. "Not like you helped the first time, but go off."

With a giggle, Freddy started helping them finish up the pouring and slid the unbaked cupcakes into the oven.

"Jared's computer died, so we couldn't really do much else in terms of research on him before he shows up tomorrow."

Bonnie's eyelids dropped as he scowled. "I swear, I hate that man. I don't care if he's a good person on the inside, there are so many things that make him out to be so suspicious. It doesn't sit right with me."

Before either Chica or Freddy could respond, some metal clattering was heard in the Dining Area. The three of them walked out to see Lefty and Goldie back from the basement. The latter noticed them and shook his head. "We didn't find anything important. I suppose the rest of the research will have to be done through the computer."

Freddy sighed. "Bummer. We were just grazing the surface, too. I was getting interested."

Lefty crossed his arms. "Aren't we all at this point?" He turned to face Goldie. "It's almost time for you all to return to your places. I'm going to head back downstairs. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Goldie waved him out, alongside the main trio as he walked back downstairs. Chica walked back into the kitchen to take out the cupcakes. Goldie looked at the other two, a neutral expression across his face. "I suppose I'll get going too. See you two tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded, walking up on the stage and grabbing his guitar. "We've got about 20 minutes. Want to hear a solo that I've been working on?"

The bear looked over at him, a grin forming on his face. "Why not?" He took a seat from one of the tables, turning it to face Bonnie. Sitting down in it, he looked up at him. Bonnie, easy as it ever was for him, started strumming his guitar, pleasing Freddy's ears with a very serenading tune. For a few good minutes, Freddy felt very at peace, shutting his eyes while Bonnie played his tune for him.

Once those heavenly minutes ended, Freddy opened his eyes, smiling at the bunny. "Did you like it? I've been working on it backstage for like, a week or so." Freddy nodded, clapping for him. "It was great. I know it's programmed into you, but you're such a good guitar player nonetheless."

Bonnie held the guitar in one hand, scratching his head and looking at the ceiling while he blushed from the compliment. "Thanks, Freddy. It means a lot coming from you."

"No problem, Bon." He put the chair back where it was, scanning the room real quick to make sure there wasn't anything out of place. Once he was done with that, he stepped up on stage next to Bonnie. He grabbed his microphone and got in his place, powering off for the morning. Bonnie did the same.

A few moments later, Chica, having put the cupcakes inside of their boxes, stepped out of the kitchen. She looked at the two and then walked over to Pirate's Cove. She peaked inside. "Foxy, you there?"

The fox, who was slumped against the wall, looked over at her. "What can I help ye with, lass?" She stepped inside, sighing.

"Am I the only one who feels like something really bad is going to happen tomorrow? I don't trust the CEO, not one bit. I'm really afraid to see him."

Foxy put an arm around her, holding her in a side hug for a moment. "There ain't be no point in bein' par'noid, ay? Jus' breathe, lass."

"I don't breathe, but thanks," She said, awkwardly chuckling. After a few minutes of silence, she stood up. "Alright, I feel a little better. Thanks, Foxy."

"No pro'lem. Come see me if ye ever need to talk, ay?"

Chica grinned, nodding. "Alright, see you tomorrow night." She walked back up to the stage, grabbing her cupcake off one of the tables and getting in her place. "Everything's going to be fine. You're just paranoid for no reason."

* * *

Lefty looked around the basement. He walked over to a wall and pressed on two very specific spots with his hands, opening up the wall in front of him. Inside, there laid several packets of files and blueprints. He shut the door behind himself, letting out a sigh. He looked up at a few drawings on the wall of the secret room.

They were hand-made drawings of Scrap Baby and the Marionette. "One day, I hope I can see you two again."

He put his hand on the wall, shutting his eye for a moment.

"If ever."


End file.
